The Next Day of Fate
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: Ok, this is the sequal to Destiny’s Cannot be Changed. The shadows took all they had but one thing...their hearts. Now the are back, memory wiped clean. With no where else to go, then turn to killing and that is where our story begins...
1. The end and beginning of it all…

**DMYY-** Ok…this is the sequel to Destiny's cannot be changed. If you haven't' read that…then do so, cuz this story will be REALLY confusing to you so…here we go. Oh…and there is one straight paring in this story - in honor of my sisters fav couple. If you don't like that couple…sorry. Ish just the way it goes! Oh, and to all my reviewers…think of this chappie as a x-mus present XD I really wish I could get everyone who reviewed my story something, but…alas I am 1) broke 2) can't send anything cuz I don't know where you all live 3) well…I'm broke XD so, there ya go. I hope you enjoy the first chappie!

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hikari to Yami-

'_Own thoughts'_

After it had all passed…the world was left bare…ridden…soiled…and death hung everywhere. Water had become scares and no place was left fertile and beautiful. The great dark shadow that consumed the earth blocked out the sun, killing plants and animals. More humans, with all the technology the possessed, lived then the animals. Soon, after a month of darkness and despair, the shadows left, leaving light to come back to the world. People come out of being in isolation when the light comes back. But, alas almost everything is gone. And that was where the end came. But…soon, a new beginning was born.

**Chapter 1- The end and beginning of it all… **

(back in the battle, what happened to Yami and Yugi)

They could feel their own power dragging them away from the other. The light slowly opened his eyes to see his dark, unconscious, the shadows pulling him away. The light screams for his other. The dark one slowly wakes to see his hikari. He gasps as the darkness is dragging his away, and pushes back toward light. He reaches out, in attempt to grab his others hand. But once he reaches the edge of the dark and beginning of light, the shadows grew angry and the light did not want him near. The light reaches out as well to his yami. Their hands meet for and second, but the power of the light and dark pulled, dragging them away. Tears streaming down both teens cheeks, they get pulled back away from their others. The angry shadows roughly pull Yami back and consume him in the darkness. Yugi saw his dark get pulled back and disappear. He screamed for his dark. Screamed and screamed. Until the light took their power and yanked him back, plunging their power into him, knocking him into light. And that is where they stayed, until the power of the light and dark let them go…and by then…everything would be gone.

(20 years later)

A woman, in her early 30s, stood by a large screen. Writing and working things out on a chart. Her hair was a light blue and her eyes a glistening baby blue. She had a greay coat on, with a blue turtleneck and dark blue jeans. Small glasses were over her eyes as she read the writing on the screen. Soon, though, she sighed and fell back into her chair, rubbing her eyes.

"Having some trouble are we now?" Said a voice from behind. The women turned around to see her love. He was tall, above the six feet mark as well. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a black jacket and black pants as well.

"No." she scoffed. "Just…my eye's hurt from the damn screen is all." The man laughed.

"Then don't stare at it!" He said, his sapphire eyes sparkling in amusement. He took up a chair and sat down next to her, patting her shoulder.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard you know," he said. She sighed.

"I know…but…it's just that there's so much more coming up now. Here, look." Then the women pointed to the screen. The other just ran a hand through his dark brown hair, then stood up.

"Kisara…I see nothing!" Kisara stood up and walked over to the keyboard. Pressed a key and the screen changed.

"I found…like a strong energy source…from here Seto," she pointed to a place in the center of Egypt. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"…Here in Egypt huh…" he whispered. She nodded.

"Yeah…but…it's strange. Such a strong source…but moving so quickly…" Seto nodded, then gasped. Running forward and moving Kisara aside, he began typing stuff in.

"Seto!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the note pad of hers. "What are you doing!?"

"I…think I know what this is. That's not an energy source for a plant or something. It's smiting from two humans…" Kisara's eyes widened.

"But no mortal human can generate that much power!" Seto stood up.

"Yes…no _mortal _can…bun a immortal being can," he turned to Kisara. "I'm going to head there tomorrow ok. I need to check this out." Kisara opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Alright…" she sighed. "Guess you're off…but I'm coming this time!" Seto opened his mouth to protest but his love stopped him.

"No buts!" She said sternly. Seto ran a hand through his hair and grinned at her.

"Ahh…guess I can't change your mind!" He laughed. Kisara grinned as well.

"Nope, now lets get packing!"

(In Egypt)

Both adults walked off of the plane and into the even hotter desert sun. Of course, now it was even more bare then before. Since this is where all of it began, the place was shredded of most life, but amazingly, small parts of ancient Egypt still was here. People still lived here as well, but most were researchers and scientists trying to figure out the source from the disaster 20 years ago. Seto and Kisara were apart of the group, but located over in the U.S then here. Seto walked down to where someone has a jeep waiting for him and Kisara. Kisara was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans with a red bandana around her forehead. Seto has on a plain white shirt and jeans as well, and to stubborn to wear a hat or another kind of head wear. The hopped into the jeep and the driver started the car.

"I'm going to bring you to where this people are presently located ok? Just be careful, they are said to be armed and dangerous." Seto nodded, as did Kisara. The driver turned back to the road and hit the acceleration. They drove for about a half an hour until the came to a small town. The driver turned to them.

"I will take your luggage to your hotels. You must take horses to get out near them, cars can't go over those hills." And at that he drove away, dropping Kisara and Seto at the edge of the dessert. The each snatched a horse and were about to hop when a shriek stopped them. Turning, Kisara immediately took her laptop out of her bag that she was carrying.

"…Seto, the power that we've been sensing…it's coming here!" Seto's eyes widened and he ran back into town, his love right on his tail. Suddenly, Seto was knocked over by a town's person. He fell to the ground, wincing slightly in pain. Rubbing his head he looked up…to see two riders in front of him. He gasped. Kisara ran up and kneeled behind him.

"That's them…" she whispered. Seto nodded in agreement. Standing up, he looked straight at the two.

"Who are you!" he yelled at the front rider. The man's face was shadowed and he made no intention of responding. Instead he reached down to where his sword was strung and clutched it. Drawing the blade he pointed it at Seto. The blue eyes man took a step back. The man suddenly jumped off his horse, the person behind him doing the same. Seto immediately noticed that this murderer was shorter than he was.

"Tell me who you are!" Seto yelled again. The man made no intention of answering. Instead, he raised his blade up, in position to strike. Both Seto and Kisara immediately ran. But, they forgot about the other. Jumping swiftly in the air, 'he' landed in front of the pair, blocking them from escaping. Seto grabbed Kisara's shoulders and held her close to his own body.

"We have done nothing to you! Let us leave!" He screamed at them. Either they couldn't understand English…or they just killed whoever was in sight. The female…(or male, they couldn't tell which), in front of them drew a sword as well. Seto looked from person to person. Suddenly he heard a gun shot from afar. Both beings shook and whipped this heads to where the shot came from. But, they got to distracted from Kisara and Seto, that the one in front of them got hit right in the shoulder. 'He' suddenly lurched forward as the bullet wised through him. Falling to the ground, his hand clutching his right shoulder, blood trickling down his chest. The other one quickly ran forward, grabbing both Kisara and Seto by their collars and throwing them aside. Seto kept a strong hold on his love as they rammed into the ground.

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded then looked up to see that one of their enemies had fallen in unconsciousness and that the other was holding him. His head turned to both Kisara and Seto, red eyes glowing angrily from under the hood. Seto gasped to himself.

_'I've seen those eyes before…'_ he thought. The figure started to stand but then another shot stopped him, making him jerk back to the ground to avoid the bullet. Looking over and giving Seto a look that said 'we will meet again' he snatched his injured partner and jumped into the air, darting off. Seto slowly stood, guiding Kisara with him.

"Are you alright…?" he whispered to her. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." She then turned to Seto. "But Seto…who exactly were them…and why did they come after us like that?" Seto shook his head and pulled his love onto a hug.

"I really don't know Kisara…but I so wish I did."

**DMYY-** end…yeah XD Ok, sorry for the shortness. Hope you liked it! Please review! Oh, and Merry Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, or any other thing you celebrate now! Also HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!


	2. Memories

**DMYY**- I'm a bad person…writing this before I even post the first other one…oh blah XD Thanks for the some reviews.

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hiakri to Yami-

'_Thoughts' _

**Chapter 2- Memories **

Seto and Kisara were now sitting in their hotel room; Kisara on her laptop and Seto was staring off into space, thoughts all over who those strange people were. Kisara looked up, noticing the others odd silence.

"Seto…" she placed her laptop aside and stood up to walk over to him. "Is everything alright?" The other sighed.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm just thinking." Kisara sat down next to him.

"About what?"

"About…them. The two who tried attacked us." She cocked her head to the side and made a noise to edge him on. Seto sighed.

"I think…it's just that they looked…so familiar to me…" he placed his head in his hands. "I just can't place who." Kisara stood up.

"Think some tea would help?" she said jokingly. Seto smile up at her.

"Though you're being sarcastic, as I know, tea does sound good." Kisara gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alllrighty then!" she chirped and skipped off to where the small kitchen was. Seto chuckled lightly, then turned his attention to back outside the window.

'_But…god…I can just picture the ones eyes. Red…wait…' _his head shot up. _'Red eyes!!!' _Seto stood up suddenly. _'I remember now…red eyes…something I saw so much in the…duel! Duel monsters…' _Seto started to pace, as his train of thought got faster. _'Someone who I hated…because he beat me so many times but…his name…his name…' _The slightly middle aged man looked out the window to see some young kids playing a game of tag outside. _'Wait…game…Yugi! Yes…that was one's name. The other was…oh god…' _Seto hit his head lightly with his fist. _'What was his name. Oh yeah, Yami!' _Seto smirked. _'Yugi and Yami. Yes, Yami had red eyes like the…' _Seto stopped. _'The…murder…' _Kisara came back in.

"Here you go Seto!" she saw his face and her smile fell. "Seto…what is it…?" Seto looked over at her.

"I…think I know who the…murders are…" She dropped the tray.

"What!!??"

"Yeah…it was Yugi and Yami." Both were silent. Finally, Kisara spoke.

"But…when I went searching after the disaster 20 years ago, it was said they disappeared. Most think that there dead. There dead Seto." Shook his head.

"No, they can't be. No one else has eyes like Yami, and those were his eyes!" Kisara shook her head though.

"Seto, how can it be. Remember his ji-san told us to research on their whereabouts? I did, and everyone came up that they were dead or disappeared. They have not been seen for 20 years now." Seto looked over at her pleading that she was wrong. The woman shook her head. The man sighed.

"I…I just don't know anymore, I thought I had a lead." Kisara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but no one can go missing like that for 20 years Seto, it's just to uncommon." She sighed. "Common, lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry.

--------------------------------------------

(Abouttwo weeks earlier. What happened to our murders)

'_Darkness…where…is light' _Dark eyes slowly open to see swirling dark bands of the shadows. They, though, slowly desiderated in the air, leaving a blazing sun behind. The shadowy one slowly sat up and looked around. His eyes settled on another being next to him. Cocking head to the side, he reaches over to touch this unknown being. It shakes and begins to move. The darker one of the two recoils his hand back _'Who…is this person. Who…' _he looked to his hands and the rest of his body. _'Who am I…what am I doing here…'_ his thoughts were cut off as this little alike of him looked up. Violet eyes showing confusion and afraidness. Both stared at the other, eyes wandering over each other's skin and face. The smaller one reached out to touch the taller ones face.

"…?" He made a small kneeing sound in the back of his throat, but no English words.

-Who are you…?- the one thought. Darkness gasped.

--….!! I-I…don't…who are you?-- he repeated the question. Light cocks his head to the side.

-Do not know…- he said. –Do you know?- Head shakes.

--No…I don't…know what your name is. You are light though…-- arms hesitantly wrapped around the smaller ones waist and buried his face into hair. --I like light…-- The other giggled and wrapped his arms around the dark.

-You dark…I like dark too…how about we name?- he smiled and thought for a second. –S-Shwt!- he said. The other grinned.

--Shwt…Shwt…I like. You…R…Rwet!-- He said happily. The other nuzzled up to him.

-Rwet…I like Rwet…Shwt make Rwet happy!- he said grinning. The other smiled as well.

(time lapse to now)

Shwt was darting across the sand, his light in his arms, searching. Finally, his eyes fell on was he was looking for. He slides to a stop at the edge of a small trickle of water. Placing his light down, he reached into the stream, cupping some water in his hands and drank enough so that he wasn't parched. Then turning to the other, he lifted him up and started to discard the clothing Rwet's. Finally showing where the wound was, Shwt hissed slightly to himself as he saw the wound. The light opened his eyes to look up.

"S-Shwt…mekins…shatw…? (what's…wrong…?)" The other looked over to his light.

"Shtsa Rwet." (Nothing Rwet") he said. (A/N- Ok, I know you are already confused, but here me out. They are speaking a language I made up ok? It's to show, that they don't remember English or Japanese or Egyptian, so since it was just the two of them, they made up their own language. There is still English in the mind link ok. If it's really to confusing, I'll change it in later chapters) The other just closed his eyes, and leaned his head back on the soil. Shwt sighed, cupping his hands in the water again, and pouring it over the wound. Rwet immediately hissed in pain.

"Mekin na yeot owa! (what are you doing!") He yelled. Shwt looked at him. Ripping some of his clothing he wrapped it around the wound.

"Shetwas ma…(cleaning it)" he said. Rwet sighed.

"Shwt…" the other placed a finger on his mouth.

"Ie toki (no talking)," he said sternly. Rwet just sighed again.

"Yeot…(you)" The other grinned. They usually didn't talk this much with their voices, because they never wanted to be found. But no one was around, so it was ok. Shwt, though, turned to talking with their minds.

--You were talking much Rwet…-- The other just sighed.

-So? Shwt said Rwet need practice.- The other chuckled.

--Still talking funny, you are-- the dark one laughed.

-Rwet is not!- he said sternly. Shwt chuckled again and tightened the cloth on the wound.

"Ahh! Skina!! (stop)" Shwt smirked.

"Ie…" Rwet glared at him.

-Rwet is getting annoyed…- he said. -Get off…thirsty!- and he pushed the other off and went to drink.

--Your really thirsty-- he said grinning. Rwet was getting annoyed at his dark's behavior.

-Shut up!- he said. Shwt chuckled then stopped. Whipping around he strained his ears to the distance.

--Something coming…-- he said. Rwet crawled over to him, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder.

-Rwet want to fight!- he said happily.

--No…Rwet shouldn't fight, you're hurt-- Rwet glared at him.

"Shwt…Rwet swtsa mi (want to)" He said pleadingly. Shwt sighed.

"Nikasu... (alright)" The light grinned. He ran over to pick up his clothing and placed them over his body.

-Rwet hungry…can we get food?- he asked. The other nodded.

--They must have food…yes-- Rwet cheered

-Yay!- Shwt smiled and ran froward, jumping high onto a cliff. Rwet didn't follow him up, but instead moved to he was in the line of the riders. These two were really not evil, but like everything, they need to survive, and killing humans had served a purpose to them. They don't think that they are human, but a whole different being altogether. So, killing a group of men is the same to them as killing a heard of cows, or sheep. Rwet finally came in front of the riders and stood. Soon, the men came riding up, not seeing the light until…

"What the hell!!" the front rider yelled, pulling his horse to a stop right before he ran over Rwet. "Ever heard of moving aside you little bitch!" he yelled, thinking Rwet was only a young women because of his outward appearance. He cocked hie head to the side, looking up at them. The other riders smirked.

"Why don' we take her…she could use as a nice trade…" the others smirked. Hoping of his horse, he reached out to grab Rwet, when the young man suddenly whisked out a knife from his pocket and drove it through the mans heart. The other riders, as seeing the knife immediately turned their animals around and ran. Shwt saw this and smirked, sliding quickly down the hill, he came right in front of the riders. Taking out several knifes, he launched them at the humans. The knifes scquwed through them and they fell to the ground in bloody heaps. Rwet skipped over to his dark, bags in his arms.

-Look look! All this food!- he chirped happily. Shwt took the stuff, and plopped them on the ground, opening them and emptying out the contents. Beef, water, wine, and other goods fell out. These people they attacked were thieves. Shwt grinned.

--So much! This will last for a while.-- he said, grinning. Rwet glomped his dark.

-Yay! So, we can sleep all day and eat and do nothing!- Shwt nodded.

--For some time, yes.-- Rwet squealed again

-Yay yay! Feast!- He picked up the stuff and grabbed one of the horses, so that it could carry it all. To most wealthy people, this would seem like an afternoon snack, but to ones who have to fight for their food and water, it was a feast waiting to be eaten. Rwet skipped off, holding onto the horse. Shwt had grabbed another, placing more on it's back and following his love.

(Kisara and Seto)

Seto was watching the news as, yet again, Kisara was typing rapidly on the laptop. Seto then turned the volume up, making Kisara glare at him.

"Seto!? Turn it down!" He shook his head.

"Come over here, another killing has happened." Catching her interest, she walked over to stare at the screen.

"_Three dead humans were found outside town today. They seemed to be thieves, but all their goods were stolen. All of the men seemed to have been slashed with knives or swords. Many think it is from the double murders that have been killing recklessly for the past two weeks. We say that many of you, stay in your houses until we can capture these two and place them where they belong" _Seto turned the TV off.

"Even if they did put them in jail, that wouldn't do anything," he said, running a hand through his hair. Kisara turned to him.

"Why don't…we go looking for them?" Seto's head jerked up.

'What!?" He yelled. "Kisara, I'm supposed to say the crazy things, not you!" Kisara giggled.

"Yes, I know. But if we find them, we can at least figure out who they are?" She smirked. "But we have to sneak up on them…just spy on them for a while." Seto placed his head in his hands.

"Damn Kisara…I never thought you would come up with something like this." She smiled, grabbing a hair tie she placed her light blue hair up in a ponytail.

"Well," she tied the hair tie. "Why don't we go now. It's almost dusk, and they seem to have a habit of attacking during the day anyway." Seto nodded.

"All right then." He stood up and grabbed some stuff, shoving them into his backpack. Binoculars, laptop, and some other trinkets. Placing the backpack on the bed, he looked over at Kisara.

"Are you really sure about this…?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yup!" The other sighed.

"Why do I get a feeling that this is going to turn out bad…"

"Because your feelings are wrong!" She said sternly, slipping on some tan pants and pulling a light sweater over her shoulders. Seto, as usual, put on a pair of jeans and short sleeves top, and wrapping a fleece jacket around his waist. Kisara walked over to where he backpack sat on the floor, picking it up and throwing it over her shoulder, she turned and walked out the door. Her lover right on her tail.

**DMYY-** Ok, end of chappie 2! Hope you liked it! Please review! Wooh…o.O hey, that all rhymed! XD 


	3. Meetings and trust

**DMYY-** Ok, wow…I really glad this sequel isn't turning out crappie XD XD To Yamilover, I was going to do exactly that, just stuff has to happen, they have to meet others blah XD Anywho, you were correct! Also, makes my life easier to do English in at least some part of their speech for the mind link XDXD Sorry if it confused some of you. Please review 

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3- Meetings and trust**

A woman and tall man walked through the deserted main street of the town, to the edge where the dessert laid. Walking over to a small stand, the paid a man for some camels to get over the desert. Seto snorted in disgust.

"Why camels!?" he yelled at Kisara as they were mounting the spiting beasts. Kisara sighed.

"Because if we used horses, the might tier to fast! And camels can hold a lot," she said, placing her backpack on the saddle. Seto mumbled under his breath.

"But there so…" he pointed at it. "Ugly" the camel looked at him annoyingly, then spat in the man's face. Seto cringed in disgust. "Ugg!" he wiped the goo off his face. "See!" Kisara looked over at him, already on her camel.

"You insulted it. What was it supposed to do?" Seto mounted the animal.

"Nothing and just sit still…" the camel bucked and shot forward one step, making Seto almost go flying off from non-balance. He hit his face it it's neck. "Damn camels…" he muttered. The woman sighed and turned hers and walked forward. Seto did as well and lucky the thing obeyed. He caught up to Kisara.

"So…where do you think they are?" he asked. The blue haired one shrugged.

"Reach into my backpack and take out my laptop. I'll hold on to your camel while you look it up ok?" The brown haired one nodded. Reaching in, he took out the computer. Opening it up, and with some difficulty, managed to find the information that led them to the murders.

"It looks like they're…about a little north. The way were going too and then a bit east. Were actually not to far away," he said, reading off the screen. Kisara grinned.

"Ah, good. That helps. So, does the computer say…like landmarks around it? Like if they're by a river or mountain?" Seto shook his head.

"No, it doesn't have the landscape info in the database." Kisara sighed.

"Well…do you remember what they look like at all?" Seto thought for a sec.

"Like cloths. Both had clocks. And…yeah, faces covered blah. There eyes were…one red and I didn't see the others." The women nodded at this.

"What about sex?" Seto scratched his head.

"I dunno…one was a man…I couldn't tell for the other person," he looked over at Kisara. "I think it was a woman." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…maybe. More famine like face…you could be right." Seto shrugged at that.

"Lets just say one man and one woman to put our brains at ease," he said grinning. Kisara's eyes narrowed annoyingly.

"Be serious koi!" she said loudly, making the other laugh.

" Hey, hey! I was just trying to lighten things up!" He said quickly. Kisara sighed and turned to looking forward. Seto turned back to the laptop, looking to where the murders were. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Wait! Kisara stop!" He yelled. She quickly stopped her camel and turned to Seto.

"What? What's wrong?" Seto looked around.

"The computer says they should be around here. Like…" he rode forward to where a cliff was. Hopping off his mount, he walked over to the edge. Looking down. He saw a small river. More like a stream though. Looking closer, he could see two beings on the edge, and two horses nearby.

"I think it might be them down there," he said to Kisara pointing down in the small valley. She hopped off her camel as well and looked over as well.

"Yeah…common, lets get closer!" She pushed past Seto, making him lose his balance and almost fall off the cliff. Snatching the edge with one hand and foot he glared at Kisara.

"Kisara!! YOU DUMBASS!" he screamed at her. She sweat-dropped as she saw Seto barley on the edge. Running over and helping him she smiled sheepishly.

"Um…sorry Seto." Seto glared at her.

"Humph!" he mumbled. Standing up, he lead Kisara down the cliff and into the valley.

(With the Rwet and Shwt)

Rwet sat happily next to his dark, looking at the stuff they found. Shwt grabbed the young one around the waist, plopping him on his lap. Rwet giggled.

-Hungry…what to eat! So many choices!- he said, reaching for some meat and biting it. –Hmm…yum!- Shwt moved his koi off of his lap and reached for one of the bottles of drinks they found. He held it up to his face.

--I wonder what it is?-- he said, staring at it. Rwet shrugged. Moving closer, he looked at it to.

-How do you open it?- the other shrugged. He placed his hand on the cap, attempting to pull it off. Nothing. He then took out a dagger, and pried it under the cap. Now flicking it off he smelled the drink.

--Smells good…-- Rwet sniffed it as well.

-Hmm…yum…drink some!- he laughed. Shwt shrugged and tipped some of the fluid down his throat. The little one cocked his head.

-Good?- he asked. A nod

--Yeah…I like it-- Rwet then pounced on him.

-Let Rwet have some!- The other shook his head, holding the bottle above his other reach. Rwet jumped up and down. –Common Shwt! Let Rwet have some!!- He yelled. The other shook his head again. Rwet stopped jumping and glared at him. Then immediately flipped the glaring, to pouting. Shwt covered his eyes and attempted to not look at his hikari's gaze.

--I'm not looking Rwet!-- he said loudly. He heard a stomp of a foot and a growl of annoyment.

-Why why WHY!- Shwt then felt himself being pushed to the ground. The drink falling out of his hands and all of it's contents flowing out. Rwet pouted.

-This is all your fault!- he said, glaring at the man underneath him. Shwt just sighed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the young ones waist. Rwet smiled, in spite of the lost drink, and curled into his dark's embrace. Not to far away, two people were walking closer. Kisara eventually stopped behind a large rock and set her backpack down quietly. Seto did the same, and glanced over the rock.

"I don't see them…" he whispered. Kisara looked up at him.

"We should wait till we here till no more noise coming from over there. Then get closer ok?" she whispered back. Seto nodded; leaning against the rock, and opening his canteen of water and drinking some. They sat there, talking quietly, and listening for all the sounds to diminish from around the bend. Soon, about an hour later, most of the sound off eating and moving had faded and all was silent. Both adults looked to each other and nodded. Moving out from behind the rock, the advanced on the murders that have been attacking the many towns. Seto was in front of Kisara, and the first to round the bend and see them. What he expected to see, was garbage everywhere, and two leaning up against a rock. But what he did see, was all the food, neatly stacked in one part of the clearing. A pail of water and another pail that was empty, sitting near the stream, and two beings, curled up against one another on the ground, heads resting on the horses stomachs that had also settled down for sleep. Both of the 'humans' had a worn blanket over them, each sleeping soundly in the others embrace. Their hair was covered by a messily done turban of some kind and on the side of the turban was a sheet going down to right under their chins to cover their faces from the sun when it was out. So the two's hair was hidden. Kisara looked over Seto's shoulder.

"That's them…" she looked up at her lover. "They look different now." Seto nodded.

"Yeah…they do," he said.

"We should get closer," she said. Seto stared at her.

"Kisara, were on the edge of their area. Getting any closer would be suicide!" he whispered loudly. She shrugged.

"They're asleep, they can't do anything." And at that, she walked past Seto and nearer to the killers. The other groaned quietly, but followed anyway. Kisara walked behind yet another rock, looking over at them. The smaller of the, that they decided was a woman, slept soundly in the taller ones arms, her eyes closed in contentness. The other had the same peaceful expression on his face, but not as quiet. He seemed to still be at least half awake. Seto came up behind her.

"Not good idea not good idea…" he muttered quietly. Kisara shushed him with her finger. Suddenly, the smaller one stirred. Bother Kisara and Seto froze. Ducking down behind the rock quickly, the watched as the small one awoke. She sat up, rubbing her violet eyes. Crawling out of the others embrace, she crawled over to the stream. Dipping her small hands in and drinking. The taller of the two awoke at his smaller counter parts absence.

"Rwet?" the one said. Kisara and Seto's eyes widened. So that one one's name…what was the others? The young one looked up.

"Necah Shwt (hello)," she said. Seto's eyes widened. That wasn't a woman's voice…so they were wrong. There both men. But what language is that…? He looked down at Kisara.

"You know what they're saying?" he mouthed to her. She shook her head. Seto then went back to looking at the two men. Shwt had walked over to the smaller one and leaned down next to him.

--What cha doing?-- he said though the mind link. Rwet grinned.

-Drinking…what else?- Shwt laughed then stopped. Rwet looked up worriedly.

-What wrong?- he asked. Shwt stood up.

--Someone is here…-- he said quietly, red eyes scanning the area. Seto and Kisara immediately paled as Shwt began scanning around the area, a frown on his face.

'_Shit shit shit…' _Seto said over and over in his head. Shwt stated walked towards were Seto and Kisara laid hidden. Kisara gripped onto Seto's arm. Seto wrapped his arms around Kisara as well, closing his eyes tight waiting for the murder to come. He heard footsteps come around and in front of him and Kisara. Gripping her in an even tighter embrace, he prepared for the worse. He heard nothing; he felt no medal on his skin. Cracking his eyes open, he saw booted legs in front of him. Looking up he saw the face of Shwt. He was glaring down at them, eyes showing anger. Seto began to shake slightly in fear. Then, he heard other footsteps come nearer as well. Cracking an eye open, he saw Rwet come nearer as well. Seto clutched Kisara against himself, not letting these murders kill her without killing him first. Shwt saw the man protect Kisara in a same manner that he had with his light.

-Shwt…we really shouldn't hurt them…- Shwt glanced at his love.

--What!? They were spying on us though! Rwet?!-- The taller one said loudly.

-But, they seem different then others Rwet has met…- Shwt sighed.

--Alright Rwet alright-- he said. Looking down at the shivering couple, he sighed again.

"Yeot ne hazua (you can leave)" he said. Seto looked up at him, as did Kisara, confusion in their eyes. Shwt growled. "Shi mela yeot ne hazu (I said you can leave)!" he said loudly. Seto shed back.

"W-we don't understand what you saying," he said quietly, not wanting to make him mad. Shwt raised an eyebrow. This was also the first time they have had to speak to the humans in a conversation.

-Shwt…they don't understand…?- Shwt nodded.

--I…guess so. But now what?-- he said. Seto still stared up at Shwt. Before getting killed, he tried to figure out exactly what Shwt looked like. Blonde bangs were framed along their faces and little bits of black and red strands of hair stuck out from underneath the turban. Seto's eyes then widened.

'_Wait! No, Kisara was wrong!' _Seto smiled, making Shwt raise an eyebrow.

"Wait! I know you both!" The stared at him confusingly.

-Rwet thinks the man's crazy- he said. Shwt nodded. Seto began to stand, guiding Kisara with him.

"Your Yugi and Yami right!?" The stared at Seto like he was insane. Kisara quickly glanced up at him.

"Seto, that again! There dead!" Seto shook his head.

"Please, both of you, take off your turbans." They stared at him in confusion.

"Mekin?" Shwt said. Seto sighed.

"I still don't know what you're saying…just, I need to see your hair!" Shwt and Rwet looked at each other then to Seto and shrugged. Reaching up, they pulled at the while material and let it drop to the ground. Kisara stared, as did Seto. Both men had striking red and black spiked hair that lined their head and deep golden bangs along side their faces. Shwt also had multiple bangs running up and along the black and redness of his hair.

"God it is them…" she whispered. Seto nodded. Shwt cocked his head to the side as these strangers stared at them. Seto finally spoke.

"Yami…Yugi…god, I can't believe your still alive…" he said. Swet frowned.

"Y-yami…?" he said slowly, sounding the word out. Rwet also slowly sounded that word and the other out.

"Ya-Yami…ne Yu…u…gi. Yugi (ne-and)" he said confusingly. Seto's eyes slowly fell.

"You…you don't remember anything…?" he whispered. Both men were clearly confused and getting slightly disturbed by this tall ones questions. Seto just stared on. "You don't remember Ancient Egypt…or Japan, or the millennium items!? Don't you at least remember the disaster that happened 20 years ago!?" he was now yelling more out of sacredness then anger. Shwt cocked his head to the side.

"Neft ki Yami? (who is)" he asked. Seto shook his head.

"God, without you speaking English…" he sighed. "We can't understand what you're saying." Shwt thought.

"Nanet hela yeot maen? (what do you mean)" he said, the stopped. Placing his hands down by his sides he thought for a second. Opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words, he spoke

"W…Wh-what…yo..you me-ean. Mean?" He said slowly, stuttering off of each of the words. Seto's eyes widened. He must have memorized some of the English words from when he spoke.

"That does help. You two need to lean full English. But tell me this, do you remember anything? Can you tell me where you memory begins?" He asked. Rwet was the one who responded.

"Remem…member….no. Light…remem-ember light," both Kisara and Seto were surprised how easily the word 'light' came out of his mouth. Shwt now spoke.

"Darkness." He simply stated. Seto nodded.

"So, something happened with you magic…or at least that kinda is what it sounds like." He grinned. "Why don't you come with us?" Shwt immediately growled.

"Ie!" he said loudly. Seto thought. Their language seemed to have a faint connection to some Japanese words.

'_Iie means no, so me must be saying no…' _Seto thought. He brushed his fingers through his brown hair.

"Why not?" he asked. "We just, me and Kisara, want to figure out just what happened to you two? We did, in fact know you long ago. But you don't remember," he sighed. "We just want to help you remember ok?" Rwet looked up at Shwt.

-Shwt…Rwet trusts them.- he said. Shwt quickly glanced at him.

--What!? No, we can't! Their human, they're the ones who do bad things!-- he said loudly. Rwet looked down.

-They seem nice though…there not evil…I think their not- Shwt stared at his hikari.

--You spoke different…-- he said slowly. Rwet blinked.

-Rwet did!?- he scratched his head. –Maybe Rwet…I am improving- he smiled. Shwt wrapped his light in a hug. Then stopped and looked up at the two. His hikari had some improvement…because they came. He stood up more.

"We…w-will go," he said. Rwet looked up at him, smiling. Shwt held out his finger.

"Ie notess buka! (no funny stuff!)" He said loudly. Seto raised an eyebrow and sighed again. He walked over to them and held out his hand.

"Let me say that we," Kisara came up behind him. "Will not to anything to harm you or your hikari. I promise. But you must promise to cease murdering humans for no good reason. Agreed?" Shwt looked up at him, then to the man's hand. Then, he looked down to Rwet.

--No more killing humans…are you alright with that?-- he asked. Rwet nodded.

-Yes. Rwet is fine with it. Since we killed, it made people hate us…was killing wrong?- Shwt shrugged.

--Of this age, it seems to be…-- He answered.

-Then Rwet's fine. Rwet also wants to met people…have people like Rwe-me, and you…please?- the young one said pleadingly. Shwt smiled. Turning his head to face Seto he reached out and shook the man's hand.

"A…agre-eed," he said, stuttering as usual. Seto smiled, as did Kisara behind him. Her grin widened and reached out to pat his hand.

"Common, we got to get back to town, and you two better conceal who you really were ok? Or else were going to have problems!" She said laughing, as she ran back to where the cliff was to climb up it again. Seto laughed and turned to see Shwt and Rwet staring at her strangely, but small smiles appearing on their faces.

**DMYY-** Ok, odd ending, but the chappie seemed to never end XD Anywho, did cha like it! Huhhuhhuh!! Please review!!!!


	4. Learning

DMYY- yay, next chappie XD Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't put as much alone time for Rwet and Shwt…yeah XD It just would kinda be repedative. The attack a city, the city goes nuts, they kill, blah -- same everytime, so I just let it all go on. Thanks for the reviews! 

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 4- Learning**

Seto and Kisara ran back up the hill, Rwet and Shwt right on their tail with their horses and goods. The sun had already risen up right on the horizon and was beginning to warm the dessert land and let its temperature rise. Reaching the top, Kisara walked over to where she tied the two camels to a rock, untying them and looking over at Seto.

"Here," she handed the reigns to him. Seto glared at the animal, but took the rains anyway. Shwt cocked his head at the expression Seto gave the quiet animal. Rwet laughed mentally.

-He's funny with the animal Shwt- he said. The other smiled.

--Heh, yeah he is-- The came up behind the two, cocking their heads in question on what to do next. Kisara saw this and smiled.

"Ok, we have to get back to town where me and Seto are staying. Once there, we can have something to eat and figure this puzzle out." Seto nodded in agreement.

"Also, we should try and get you two to remember English…or else this is going to be _very_ hard to have conversations." The two looked at each other then to Seto and nodded. They hopped on their horses, and turned to the two other couples to lead them. Kisara had mounted her camel, and moved south, Seto on her tail, Rwet and Shwt right behind them. After riding for about 15 minutes, Seto began talking.

"Kisara…what are we eating tonight…cuz I'm hungry," he said, looking over at the white haired woman. She shrugged.

"I dunno…how bot we go out to eat," she asked. Seto shook his head quickly.

"Nonononno, bad idea! Lets have steak!" he chirped happily. She raised an eyebrow in annoyment and confusion.

"What!? Seto, what the hell!? No, we are not having steak!" she yelled. Seto glared.

"That sounds good though! Common, pleaaaaaaaase!" Kisara groaned.

"Just because you had a lot of money when you were young, does NOT mean we can randomly, out of the blue, have a extravagant dinner!" Rwet and Shwt sat behind, saying nothing as the two lovers fought over…dinner. Shwt raised an eyebrow.

--For ones who love one another…they fight a lot…-- he said. Rwet nodded in agreement as Kisara punched Seto in the face, making the man's head go red.

-Rwet aggress…but fun amusement for Rwet and Shwt!- he chirped happily. The other smiled.

--Yup…but we have to go to a town…-- he looked over at Rwet, confusion written all over his fac. --I wonder what a town in like…?-- Rwet shrugged.

-Maybe it's…where you…ummm…- he trailed off. –Actually, Rwet has no clue either- Shwt smiled, rubbing his knuckles on Rwet's head.

--Aww, we don't want to make little Rwet's head hurt!-- the boy growled at him.

-Off OFF!- he yelled, hitting Shwt's hand away. The other just laughed in delight. Suddenly though, their horses stopped. Both young men looked up to see Kisara and Seto looking at them.

"Up there is the town," he pointed to where many little buildings were. "We just wanted to make sure you had no weaponry on you? Like knives, guns etc." The two looked to one another. Then back to Seto.

"Ma…m-ake…from shadow," Shwt said. Seto made a 'oo'ing sound with his mouth.

"Ohh…ok, I get it! Well then, lets go!" He turned to the town and rode towards it. Rwet and Shwt looked down at him and the town.

-Towns are places Rwet and Shwt attack…?- he said. Shwt shrugged and nodded.

--Guess so-- he whispered. Then noticing how far ahead the Kisara and Seto were, they kicked their horses into a gallop and ran after them. Nearing the town, the light and dark made sure to take their hoods off, so people wouldn't see them as killers. Since no one really saw their face or hair, no one could recognize them as the murders that were attacking each city and town. Seto rode his camel over to the seller and handed it to the dark colored sales person. Kisara did the same. Walking over to Rwet and Shwt, she told them to dismount.

"We can walk to our hotel, it's not that far alright? You can just tie your horses at a post or sell them or even just give them to the camel guy," she pointed to the guy with the camels. Both shrugged and, taking their goods off, handed the horses over.

--We stole them anyway-- he said to Rwet, laughing slightly. The boy giggled in response as well. After handing the horses to the seller, the walked next to Kisara and Seto. Looking up to see them. Even though a lot of people in this town were smaller in size, they still were all taller then Rwet and around the same size as Shwt. But because of Seto's 6-foot incident, they had to look up quite a bit to talk to his face. Kisara was also about a head taller than Shwt. The four walked for about a ten minutes time till they came to a decently nice hotel suite. The two pre-murders stared up at the building questionably. Seto turned to them.

"This is a hotel. Me and Kisara are staying here, and so are you now alright?" he said to them. The shrugged, not caring much, and followed the two out of the heat of the now fully risen sun. Walking in, they met a wash of nice cool air. Shwt sighed.

--Ahh, it's nice from being out in that heat for so long…-- the other nodded. Seto led them to the stairs and opened the door and began to walk up the steppes. Rwet stared at them.

-Odd…things…- he said. His dark nodded, but started walking up the flights anyway, his light clinging to his arm and following him as well. They reached the second floor and Seto exited the stairs, as did Kisara. Deciding it was best to follow, the two other men followed as well. They walked down a nicer hall, to a specific door and stopped. Whipping out his keys, Seto opened the door and walked in. Kisara held the door for Rwet and Shwt. They, hesitant to go in, took slow steps entering the room. It smelled of cleanses and there was another smell that they jut couldn't place their finger on. There was a small sink and a coffee machine on the one part of the room. If you walked through some more doors, you would see two beds and a bathroom if you turned right. In the first room, before entering the bedroom area, there were a couple chairs and one small couch. Rwet glanced around the room in awe.

-Look at all this funny stuff Shwt…- he said, looking at the TV. He saw the button on it. Curious, he pushed it, making the box come to life. Shrieking, he ran behind Shwt, clutching onto his loves clock.

-What is it!!??- he screamed. Shwt created a sword from the shadows and was going to hit the box with people in it, but Seto and Kisara ran in front of them.

"You guys! It's ok, it's just a TV!" Kisara yelled, turning it off. Shwt's sword disappeared into the shadows as he stared at the box.

"TV…?" he asked. Rwet came out from behind his dark as the glowing talking thing turned off.

-Rwet doesn't like it!- he said, hissing slightly at the television. Seto sighed as he saw Rwet hissing at their television set.

"Ok, I know this is all very new to you, just don't touch anything ok?" he said, walking over to the coffee machine and making up some coffee. Rwet came up behind him, staring at the machine in awe.

"Oooo…" he pocked at one of the buttons, making it turn on. It started making a bubbling sound and a sharp smell emitted from it. Rwet yipped again and ran back to his yami, jumping into the other arms.

-Everything makes odd noises!- he shrieked. Shwt glared at the coffee machine.

"Chisa maku! (damn thing)" he yelled at it. Seto, hearing their language again, remembered that the two had to learn English. He started to pace, trying to think of a fast way to help them learn it and speak it fluently. He walked over to the young men. Leading his hand to the couch he said just one word.

"Sit." They looked at him, shrugged and sat down. Shwt sat down first, placing his left arm on the rest and Rwet occupied his other arm. They sat in silence as Kisara and Seto went to sit in the large chairs. Soon, Seto spoke.

"Ok, I need to figure out…" he placed a hand on his temple. "Ok, let me start over. Tell us…no, damn!" He sighed. "We need you both to learn fluent English. How were supposed to do that is completely unclear to me…but in order to fully understand each other you have to learn the language. Do you know how you can do it? Any ideas at all?" He asked them. Right after saying that, he mentally slapped himself. They wouldn't know even where to begin! Shwt thought for a second, unconsciously running his hands through Rwet's long locks.

"Hnmm…" he shook his head. "Co-ould not ex…expla-ain," he said stammering over his words. Seto nodded. Rwet looked up at him.

-Do you really?- he asked. Shwt nodded.

--I…think. If they had like…a big book on words…-- Rwet suddenly spoke out loud.

"N-ee-ed big bo…bo-ok on wor…ords!" he yelled, though it sounded jumpy and out of place with all the breaks. Seto's eyes widened.

"You mean a dictionary?" he said. The boy nodded.

"Hie!" he said happily. Seto walked over to a drawer and opened it. Taking out a large book, he plopped it down on the table, making a loud snap. Rwet jumped at the noise.

"Here," Seto started. "A dictionary. It has every word in the English language." Kisara looked form the large book to the older teens.

"How can you use the dictionary? Are you going to read through every page of the English language?" she asked. Rwet hopped out of his others embrace and grabbed the book.

"Re-ead!" he said turning to the first page. Shwt sat next to him and thy read together, over every word. In about a 30-second time, they had turned the page. Kisara's eyes widened. They really thought they could learn the language by reading the dictionary!? Seto stared as well. He's never seen anyone, or anytwo read a page in the dictionary that fast before. Their mouths were moving rapidly, reading off each word at an amazing speed, but then Seto noticed that their lips weren't moving in sync with the other, which meant that they weren't reading the same word. But then, he noticed yet another flaw. Shwt was looking at the left side of the page as Rwet was looking at the right. So one was reading one side, the other…the other side.

'_Why would they do that…wait…their mind link!' _(a/n- ok…I made Seto to slow right there XDXD sorry) Smiling he turned to Kisara.

"They won't be moving from that spot for a while koi, why don't we let them finish." And at that, he walked into the bedroom. Kisara looked at the boys, who were already on the 10 page at least, and walked out of the room. The older teens stayed like that all the rest of the day, reading every single word, engraving it into their brains. Once night fell, they stopped to sleep. Kisara walked in, to see them asleep on the couch. The book was left open on the coffee table with a piece of paper in the nick to keep their page. Kisara then looked over at Rwet and Shwt. The taller one had his head resting on the armrest, one arm hanging off the couch. Rwet laid on his stomach, his hands curled up on the mans chest. Kisara smiled, taking a blanket, and draped it over the two sleeping and walked back into her own bedroom. The next morning, she woke up to bright sunlight. She sat up, rubbing her eyes to get the tiredness out of them. When she opened them though, what she expected to see, was an empty bed, except for her lover, who was still out cold. But what she did see, were two large LARGE amethyst eyes. She shirked and almost fell of the bed. Gripping her chest she stared at the young man. Rwet smiled a cute little smile.

"Good morning Kisara!!!"

**DMYY-** Oh -gasps- did he just speak English without any stuttering! -becomes dramatic- did they remember…or just read the whole dictionary!? Well, hoped you liked it! Please review!!!


	5. Abandonment and betrayal

**DMYY-** Ok, I know them learning English out of a dictionary was both interesting and confusing…but yeah XD I knew there was something there that didn't fit…anywho, thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the late update! 

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 5- Abandonment and betrayal**

"Good Morning Kisara!!" His voice rang. Kisara gasped. The way…he said it.

"Common! Get up get up! Rwet is hungry, and doesn't want to touch the machines!" he yelled. Kisara's eyes never left him.

"You…you can speak English…" she whispered to mostly herself. Seto opened his eyes, rolling over to look at her tiredly.

"Kisara…" he said slowly, yawning. "Why were you yelling…?" She pointed to Rwet. Seto looked up at the large violet eyes. The older teen grinned.

"Hello Seto! Did you sleep well? Are you hungry, cuz Rwet is, can I have something to eat pleasepleaseplease!! The big box thing is empty!!!" he said this all, in a supposed to be really fast said run-on sentence. Seto stared.

"You spoke…English…" the boy sighed then grinned.

"Yup yup! Rwet did!" he chirped happily. Behind him, Shwt walked in as well.

"What are you doing Rwet? Let them sleep." The teen shook his head.

"No!" he giggled. The taller one sighed, then turning his crimson eyes over to the gawking Seto and Kisara.

"Well, as you already can see, we read though the book," he answered bluntly to their unsaid question. They still stared.

"B-But…" Seto started. "How could you read only one page at a time and skip over the other one?" Shwt grinned.

"I thought you figured that out…we can talk through out minds…remember," he said. The other nodded slowly, rolling out of bed.

"Umm…let me just…I'm gona take a shower," he shuffled towards the bathroom. "Talk to ya as soon…as I get over shock…" and at that, he walked into the bathroom. Kisara sighed and turned to Rwet.

"Common, I have some cereal in the fridge ok?" She said, standing up as well. Rwet nodded happily.

"Yup, Rwet would like that much!" He bounced over to his dark, which chuckled as well at his lights antics. After the teen had exited the room, Shwt turned to Kisara, a more serious expression on his face.

"I want to say, thank you for what you've done…but…if you or you mate has deceived us…you will feel pain beyond you wildest nightmares…" he said huskily, eyes darkening into a color of dripping blood. Kisara backed away slightly and nodded.

"I…We wouldn't think of it Ya-I mean Shwt. We went out to help you, nothing else," she said. The other nodded, eyes darkening for from the shade of his blonde bangs.

"I see…just remember what I said…" he whipped around and walked out to meet his hikari. Kisara sighed, falling back on the bed. Shwt could literately be two different people, even though he was the other half of another.

'_Gods…he really did look like he was going to kill me…' _Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Seto walked out, not even wet. Kisara looked up.

"Doesn't look like you took a shower," she said simply. Seto scratched the back of his head hesitantly.

"Sorry…" he saw her paled expression. "What's wrong?" he asked walking over and sitting next to her. She sighed.

"Shwt said that, if anything happens to his light, or we lied to him…he will kill us." Seto shorted.

"Typical of him, but were not Kisara…are we?" he looked at her with piercing sapphire eyes, telling her to tell him the truth. She placed her head in her hands.

"What if the government people we work for find them. And in our motel," she turned to him, eyes showing panic. "Seto, they will take them! They will separate them! Seto, if that happens…oh god, all hell will break lose…" she whispered the ending. Seto smiled though.

"Then we'll just have to keep them hidden from them! It's not that hard," Kisara cut him off.

"Their power." Seto's smile vanished.

"Pardon?" She sighed.

"Their power! Seto, you can sense their power on computers!" Seto's face paled as well. Suddenly the phone rang, knocking both out of their conversation. Seto reached over and picked it up.

"Hello, Kaiba Seto specking." He heard a chuckle from the other side of the line, making him frown.

"_Heh, hello Seto. It seems that you've kept a secret from us…" _

_-------------------------------------_

Shwt was sitting on the couch, Rwet right next to him, flipping through chanals on the TV. He then turned it off, and flopped down against his dark.

"Rwet is bored…and still hungry," he said. Shwt nodded.

"I know…lets go tell Kisara and Seto again. Maybe they're ready to help us find some." The other nodded, jumping off of Shwt and ran into the other room. As he entered it, he saw Seto on the weird device that someone's voice comes out of. They call it a phone. Both where staring at the receiver, faces pale and jaw tight. Seto was talking in hushed whispers, back turned toward Rwet, so neither noticed the boy enter the room. Shwt came up quietly behind Rwet, as the watched for Seto to be done talking.

"Yes…Yes we are in Egypt…yes…no, no. We don't, I swear." He paused and his face paled more. "…B-but sir…you…you can't! Mr. Okusuki!" he stopped, placing the phone down he sighed. "He didn't listen Kisara." He turned towered her, then saw the two twins in the doorway.

"Shwt…Rwet…h-how long have you been there….?" He asked slowly. Shwt shrugged.

"Bout a minute or so. Whom were you talking to?" he asked. Seto began to sweat slightly.

"Umm…n-no one. It's all ok! Common, lets get something to eat!" and at that he ran to the door and out he went. Kisara nodded for them to go as well. The boys grinned, grabbing one of their clocks, and ran out after Seto. Kisara followed as well, closing and locking the door behind her. Throughout the day, Kisara and Seto dragged Shwt and Rwet everywhere. To small stores, out to eat and much more. Occasionally Kisara would catch a glimpse of unhappiness on their faces when they passed by the opening to the desert. She looked down. That was their home for so long. Since they came back to this world, that was their home and now they were taken away from that. But it never stayed for long. Their faces became happy again as they came to a fun little stand in the bazaar of the town. Soon, though, dusk began to fall as they entered the hotel room again. Rwet plopped down on the couch and Shwt sat in the large seat. Kisara turned to the coffee machine on and Seto sat on the couch.

"Well, how do you like the towns?" he asked. Shwt opened one eye.

"It's quite nice actually. I do like it, but…" his gaze turned to the window. "I liked it when we were fighting out there, it just seems so…plain now." Rwet jumped up and onto Shwt's lap.

"It's ok Shwt…Rwet is here," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around his dark's neck. The other returned the hug, closing his eyes in comfort. Kisara took Rwet's old spot on the couch and coughed as an attention to them. Rwet went red slightly and nestled himself in the crook of Shwt's neck. Silence hung in the room. Seto finally broke it though.

"Well…now that you have figured out the English language, then now we can see just what happened to you guys. As you remember me saying, your names were Yami and Yugi an-" Shwt cut him off.

"Why do you have to go through this again," he said, anger hinting in his voice. "Our names are not Yami and Yugi. It's Shwt and Rwet!" Seto sighed, placing his head in his hand from the headache that was starting.

"Ok, ok. Just tell me, the first thing you remember?" They groaned as well.

"Well…Rwet remembers a lot of light."

"And I just remember darkness…that's all" Shwt said. Seto nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

"As I thought…ok, let me explain. 20 years ago, some force wiped out half the planet population! And that same 20 years ago, you two went missing. I know, from examining all of that for many years now, that it was the shadows and light of this world. And, in my hypothesis, you two were in the exact middle of it," he said. Shwt stared at him, as did Rwet.

"So…so you're telling us. That we were like…asleep for 20 years!?" Shwt said loudly. Seto shook his head.

"No, not asleep. Just drained. I have no idea how the connection with the shadow realm works, but it sure did its number in good o'll mother earth." Shwt shook his head.

"But…it…I don't remember it at all…" he looked at his partner.

"Rwet remembers nothing as well," he said. Seto nodded. Kisara then thought for a second.

"Wait…what if, when you magic waked out or something, it wiped your memory clean?" Shwt shrugged.

"I can't tell you. I have no memory of 20 years ago or anything else for that matter…but…" he trailed off. Rwet looked up.

"Rwet…mean, I remember something…its really fuzzy and…and all I can see is blurs and I hear screaming. It always scared me when I see it…always so devastating." Rwet said. Shwt nodded in agreement.

"I've seen that vision to…" he said slowly. Seto nodded, so they remembered somewhat. He stood up and walked over to his room, reaching under the bed and pulling out a suitcase, brining it back and placing it on the coffee table. Kisara's eyes widened.

"Seto! Is this a wise thing to do!?" she yelled at him. Shwt and Rwet cocked their heads to the side. Seto opened the case and took out a large necklace.

"Does this look familiar to you?" he pulled them from behind the case. Two upside down pyramids with an eyes in the middle. "Do you remember the millennium puzzle?" he asked. The teens stared at the items, when suddenly their eyes went blank. Shwt suddenly felt his vision go black, and it felt like everything was rewinding until it stopped suddenly. He saw himself, and Rwet standing next to each other. Bloody and breathing heavily. He saw himself whip out a sword and launch toward a clocked man. Rwet stayed behind him and attacked as well. Shwt watched in awe at what these…whoever they were, fighting. Suddenly, though he saw his light fall in, what he thought as dead, though exhaustion. Shwt then saw shadows turn towards him and launch at him. Shwt felt them enter him body and immediately after, felt pain course throughout his body. And he screamed. Shwt's body shook as he fell to the carpet of the hotel floor, hand gripping his chest, sweat pouring down his face and dripping onto the ground. Rwet had his hands clutching the armrest of the chair, a hand on his own chest, pupils small in fright. Kisara immediately walked over to them.

"Shwt, Rwet! Are you two alright!?" she asked quickly. Shwt nodded, and he moved back into the chair, and gathering his frightened light in his arms. Rwet, more of a seer than him, might have seen more. Shwt buried his face in his hair, whispering smoothing words in the boy's ear. They both soon calmed down to look up at Seto and Kisara. Seto had put the items away and closed the lid on the case.

"You guys…god, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" Shwt nodded as in understanding and gave him a forgiving smile. Seto nodded to it and smiled one back. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound, coming from the door. Kisara, confused, walked up and opened the door to see a couple of men in suits outside the door.

"Is they're a Kisara and Seto Kaiba here?" he asked.

"This is her," she said. He held up a badge.

"We are from the government that you work with…" he turned to another man. Kisara's eyes widened.

"M-Mr. Okusuki…I…what are you doing here?" her breath was ragged now, and sweat had begin to precipitate on her forehead. Seto walked over as well, with Rwet and Shwt right on his tail.

"What are you doing here sir?" he asked. The man grinned.

"Oh, you know why I'm here Seto…" he looked at his guests. "Well this seemed to be the two you told me about…" Seto's face paled. Shwt cocked his head to the side.

"What…?" he asked. Mr. Okusuki ticked his fingers.

"It seems you are unclear," he snapped them. A man leaped out, and grabbed Shwt around the middle, pulling him away from his light and tying his hands behind his back.

"What the hell is going on!!!???" he screamed. Rwet ran to help, but another guard grabbed him from behind, and placed a knife at the boy's neck, slamming him onto the ground. Kisara and Seto stood in place, as this all played out eyed focused on the ground. Mr. Okusuki walked past them and to Shwt.

"If you dare try to kill one of my guards…" he pointed to Rwet with his cigarette, who was now face down on the floor. "I will kill him." Shwts face paled. He then turned to Kisara and Seto. They took a small step back in fear as they saw his eyes.

"You…" he hissed, his irises going incredibly dark. "You planed this…you planed this all along…" his eyes narrowed more. Kisara's eyes widened.

"What!? No, we had nothing to do with this! I swear!" Shwt snapped.

"You expect me to believe that fuckin bullshit! You expect me to believe that!?" he growled in the back of his throat. "You damn mother-fuckers…" he whispered. Mr. Okusuki decided to step in.

"Now now…that's enough of that cussing…do anymore and I'll slice his little head off…" he stroked Rwet's cheek, making the boy bare his fangs and try biting him. Mr. Okusuki snapped his white gloved hand back. "Heh…" he laughed. Kisara suddenly had enough.

"Mr. Okusuki! Please, if you want to take them, take one! You have no use for both men do you!?" she yelled. Mr. Okusuki brushed a black bang from his face.

"Heh, well you do have fine ideas Kisara…your right," he opened his dim black eyes. "What a good idea. Bringing both might cause more trouble," He turned to the men who had a hold on Shwt. "Take the taller one!" he yelled. The guard nodded, and attempted to drag Shwt away, but to no avail. The dark one planted his feet onto the ground.

"Let go of me you damn bastard!" he yelled, baring his fangs and biting into the flesh on the man's arm. He screamed, yanking it back. But that lead to tearing the skin off, letting blood drip onto the ground. Shwt had blood covering all his mouth and lips, but he didn't care. Turning, he attempted to run to Rwet and help him, but was tackled by two other guards. They then quickly snapped things around his wrists and yanked him to the ground. Then quickly, they pulled him out the door. Rwet tried standing up, but the weight of the guard was to heavy. He screamed for his dark. Screamed as loud as he could. Shwt heard it and tried standing up. He managed to get halfway there, and look back. His eyes locked with Seto's and Kisara's.

"You will die you fuckers!! I swear on my life, I will make you pay for what you've done!!" He tried turning more, his crimson eyes ablaze. "You will die the most horrible damn death you can think off!! I _will _kill you!! I swear on my life!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" he screamed, voice going horse from it. Having enough, the guards gave one final tug and he was gone. Even out the door though, you could still hear his screaming of pain and revenge echoing down the hall. Mr. Okusuki snapped his fingers for the guard to let Rwet go. The man took his knife off the teens neck and threw him onto the ground, then walked out the door. Mr. Okusuki came up to Seto and Kisara, bowed and then walked out the door closing it tightly behind him.

**DMYY-**Isn't this a strange turn of events! Anywho, how'd you like!? Please review!!


	6. Desert Rose

**DMYY- **HAHA! Thank you for all the reviews! And…yeah, you could keep cereal in the fridge! Common, who doesn't want cold cereal! I sure do! XD Anywho, I'm glad you all like it! Heads are gona roll…soon…wev…haha, just read and review! 

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 6- Desert Rose**

Both watched as the door closed and they were left with a crying boy on the floor. Kisara sighed, then turned to see Rwet, lying on the ground, hiccuping small tears. His arms crossed over his face. She walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"It's ok Rwet…Don't wor-" His hand shot up, grasping her neck. The woman's eyes widened in surprise and pain. Seto gasped and attempted to run over to where he laid. Rwet's amethyst eyes came into view. They were a dark violet silver, and an anger radiating in them that made Kisara shiver.

"Why…" he whispered huskily. "Why did you make them take him!!" he screamed, tightening his grip on her neck. "Why didn't you let ME go!! WHY!!" Kisara bean to feel lightheaded as oxygen was being cut off. Seto ran over and managed to pry him off of Kisara. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily, a hand clutching her throat. Rwet turned in Seto's embrace and punched him square in the jaw. The man fell to the ground wincing in pain, but now he was going to feel more. Rwet began hitting Seto's face again and again.

"Bring him back!! Bring him BACK!" he screamed, never stopping his stream of punches. Kisara immediately ran over, grabbing Rwet around the waist and hosted him up so that he was in the air. Now he kicked and screamed.

"Let go of me you bitch!! I swear, if you don't I'll kill you!! Let me GO!!" Kisara winced as a fist came in contact with her face.

"Rwet…just calm down! Calm down Rwet please!!" He didn't. He kept screaming bloody murder and attempting to hit her. After a matter of 10 minutes at least though, he began to tire and his reckless hand movements had decreased. His arms then dropped at his sides, as he could not go on for any longer and began to cry again. Kisara slowly set him on the ground, where he just fell into a heap on the carpet. The silver haired woman thought that if they at least had one boy, then getting the other back would be easier. But she had no clue Rwet would react this way.

"Rwet…it's ok, common, you don't need to cry," she whispered, rubbing her hands over his back as his lover did. Seto walked over and kneeled down as well.

"Rwet, were sorry. But believe me, me and Kisara would never handed Shwt over like that and leave you here for no good reason." Rwet looked up, fire still burning in his eyes.

"If I went with him, at least we could be near each other…" he whispered. Seto sighed.

"Yugi…no, I'm sorry, Rwet. You can sense where you dark is. You have a link with him. That's why if one of you stayed and the other left, then we would have a easier time with finding him again." Rwet looked up more. "If both of you were gone, me and Kisara could never get you back…please, just understand that we didn't sell you dark out like that, they found us." Slowly, Rwet sat up and stared at him. Seto saw pure pain in emitting from those eyes. Rwet looked to the ground again, closing his eyes in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks again. Seto's eyes saddened, and he reached over and wrapped his hands lightly around him, letting him cry. Kisara slowly kept rubbing his back in smooth circles, attempting to try and calm him down more.

"I-I want him back…" Rwet whispered, still crying and hiccuping slightly. Kisara patted his head now.

"We know Rwet…it'll be ok. I promise we will get Shwt back…I promise," she whispered. He looked up and nodded. And fell back into Seto's arms, exhausted. Seto handed him to Kisara, who picked him up, bridal like style and brought him to their room, placing him on the bed. Tucking the covers over him, and closing the curtains, she let him sleep. Before she walked out of the room, she looked back to him. Rwet had his hands out in front of him, clutching the area where his dark would be if he were here now. Eyes saddening, she walked out of the bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. Leaning against it, she sighed. Seto walked over and gathered her in his arms.

"Common Kisara, its not your fault…don't blame yourself," he whispered comfortably. She sighed into his shoulder.

"But he's so unhappy now Seto…" she started. "Were putting him though so much pain…" Seto rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know…I know." Throughout the day, Kisara went in to check on Rwet. Every time, she knew he was awake. Rushing to pretend to sleep whenever she came in. But by the end of the day, she walked in, to find him sitting up, staring out the window, which he opened the curtains for. His back was up against the back bored and knees up to his chest. Tears were still threatening to fall down his cheeks, but seemed to be holding them in. She came over to the bed.

"Hey there…you alright?" she asked. He nodded, still never taking his eyes off the window. She sighed half-heartily and stood to walk out the door. Turning her back on him and reaching for the doorknob, he spoke.

"Why…?" he asked. She turned back to him, confusion on her face.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"Why do they want us? Why did the government people want to take us away?" she stared sweetly at Rwet.

"Because…your different. You and Shwt have power that no one else has. And they either see it as a threat or a gain. So, they would take you away and do experiments. To see if they can make you power by themselves…" she looked to her hands. "And if they can't…they'll find other ways." Rwet crawled over next to her, crawling near her lap. She look down at his pleading face.

"Will they kill him…?" he asked. She looked to the ground.

"I don't know…maybe…" she whispered. Rwet looked to the ground. Kisara saw his saddened face, and then wrapped her arms around the boy's body.

"Common Rwet, it's ok." She looked at him sweetly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better…?" she asked. Rwet looked to the ground again, a blush forming on his face.

"Umm…well…" he trailed off. Kisara smiled.

"Anything Shwt did? Like a song, or anything else?" Rwet smiled.

"…There was…one song…" he whispered. Kisara patted his hair softly.

"Do you think you can tell me it?" she asked. Rwet smiled.

"I don't know the name…" Kisara grinned.

"Then just start out, I'll figure it out." Rwet smiled, opened his mouth and sang.

"_I dream of rain…I dream of gardens in the desert sand…I wake in vain, I dream of love as time runs through my hand!" _Kisara smiled. She's heard this song before. She was going to take off where Rwet left off, but he kept on singing, his angelic voice ringing off the hotel walls.

"_I dream of fire…those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die. And near the flames…the shadows play in the shape of the man's desire." _Kisara smiled as Rwet closed his eyes happily, losing himself in that gentel song that his love sang to him; moving his body away from Kisara, sitting up straight and swaying with the rhythm.

"_This desert rose…Whose shadow bears the secret promise. This desert flower…No sweet perfume that would torture you more that this." _He stopped for a breath. _"And now she turns…This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams…This fire burns, I realize that nothing's as it seems. I dream of rain…I lift my gaze to the empty skies above…I close my eyes…the rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love." _There was a bright smile on his face now, his voice echoing like the voice of an angel.

"I dream of rain…I dream of gardens in the desert sand. I wake in vein…I dream of love as time runs through my hand. Sweet desert rose…whose shadow bears the secret promise. This desert flower…No sweet perfume that would torture you more that this. Sweet desert rose…this memory of hidden hearts and souls. This desert flower…this rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love…" at that, he closed his mouth at the end of the song.

"He sang that to me…when we were alone, we sang together…" he opened his eyes. "I truly loved that song." Kisara then thought.

"Did he sing it English to you…like you did just now?" Rwet nodded.

"Yes…we heard it once, and the lyrics were just engraved into out minds." He looked up at her. "We didn't know what the words meant… or even what we were saying; now I do though. But then it was just the rhythm and sound that mattered to us then." Kisara smiled.

"Well Rwet…" she stood up, eyes saddening slightly. "Do you still…hate me and Seto for what we did…?" Rwet looked away.

"…No…I…no." he shook his head. "I was never mad at you…it's just…" tears began sliding down his cheeks. "I never thought that I would be separated from him…" Kisara smiled.

"Good…because if you were, Seto would run. You almost broke his nose!" Yugi looked down sheepishly.

"Um…Rwet is sorry about that. Can…where is he. Rwet kinda wants to apologize…" Kisara smiled at Rwet's courage.

"Sure. Common, he's in the other room." Rwet slowly crawled out of the bed and into the other room. Seto sat in the chair; re-bandaging some of his face he looked up and grinned a toothy grin.

"Hey there!" he said happily, though his face (with the bandage) showed otherwise. Rwet saw the protection on his face and looked to the ground.

"Umm…Rwet, no, 'I' am sorry for hitting you like that Seto…I really didn't mean to make you bleed…" Seto smiled and waved off the apology.

"Oh, it's alright Rwet! I've experienced more pain then this!" he pointed to his face. The violet eyed one smiled.

"Alright…but…here" he walked over and stood in front of Seto. "Can you take of the bondage?" he asked. Seto looked at him oddly, but then took it off. Rwet smiled, placing his hands on the man's face and began muttering a small incantation. Light shone from his fingertips. The others eyes winded as the light laced around his wounds, immediately healing them. Rwet soon stopped muttering and the light stopped. Drawing his hands away and opening his eyes; he smiled. Seto grinned as well.

"Thanks Rwet…" he said softly, rubbing his face. "It doesn't hurt anymore." The boy nodded. Seto's face then grew more serious. "Rwet, while you were sleeping, I was thinking of a way for us to find Shwt and get him out of the governments little hands…but first…we got to go somewhere." Rwet cocked his head to the side.

"Where?" Seto's grin widened.

"The great…all powerful, wasted, dirty and one of countries that hosted the great obese epidemic…the lovely United States of America!!"

**DMYY-** Yay, there off to America. Now you get to see, in next chappie, the full extant of my hate for this country XD Ok…no, don't really hate this country…just the government! XD Please review!


	7. Americawere almost there

DMYY- Haha, snow day today! yay (ish Thursday now..last thursday, on the 6th) Thanks for all the reviews And were of to…the USA! Yay…yeah…yay XD So sorry for late update, midterms coming, and internet on fritz! Reeeeeally busy now XD chap 8 might not be up for like...another week. Sorry for wait!

--Yami to Hikari--

-Hikari to Yami-

**'Thoughts' **

**Chapter 7- Were in America…but were not…Hmm…XD**

(What happened to Shwt, his point of view)

After they tore me away from my light, I remember trying to fight them. I could feel, hear him calling me. I tried to respond, but it was no use. Our link was blocked some how. These damn men...don't they understand? I need my light…without him I am nothing. Oh, gods please let him be safe…please don't let anyone harm him. Especially those two…I never break a promise…and I promised to kill them. The guards for this dark man have pulled me out of the building and threw me into some sort of car. Closing the door and leaving me in the dark. Unfortunately, there was a cloth over my mouth so I couldn't scream, and my hands and legs were tied with this thick wire. The width was about the same as my arm. So it was to thick to bust out with pure force. I tried using the shadows. They came out and wrapped themselves around the wire, and squeezed; trying to break it in half. Unfortunately, that also began to break my arm so I yielded them quickly. After they left I laid there. What could I do…? Looking around, all I saw was dark. Suddenly the floor jumped and my head rammed into the paneling. Wincing, I sit up against the edge of this car, and sigh. Slowly, my thoughts waver back to Rwet. I try the mind link again. Nothing.

'_Rwet…god, I'm so sorry.' _I looked to the ground, tears in my eyes. _'This is my entire fault. If this can ever reach you my hikari…please be safe. Please remember that were not apart…I am still with you my love… Please…' _I whispered the last part like a prayer. Closing my eyes, I slowly fell into blissful un-consciences. I hope I can contact him again…right after…I just rest for a while…

(With Rwet)

Rwet was sitting in the back of the jeep, while Kisara and Seto were up front, Seto driving to a place called an airport. He stared out at the endless sea of sand and desert. He closed his eyes, when suddenly felt a small response on Shwt's side of the link. Jerking up, he strained to hear it, soon, it came through. But it sounded distant, and like Shwt had said it long ago.

--_Rwet…god I am so sorry. This is my fault. If this can ever reach you my hikari…please be safe. Please remember that were not apart…I am still with you my love. Were never apart.-- _there was a pause, like Shwt drifted to sleep, but his voice soon came back. --_Also, I am saying this right after they took me out of the hotel. How long it took to reach you even I don't know. Please be careful if you see these men again little one! They have wire that cannot be broken by shadows! Be careful Please!-- _and at that, the message ended. Rwet's eyes were wide. Right after that one ended, he heard one more little message come through.

--_If you are already coming for me…they say there heading for a place called the…United States of something. In a city called…New York…be careful…-- _And that was all for the second message. Kisara had her eye on Rwet, and she saw him jump and eyes cloud over and go wide. Suddenly he jerked back to reality and turned to Kisara.

"We have to go to New York City!" he said loudly. Seto blinked.

"Huh…we are Rwet, that's where me and Kisara live," he said. Rwet nodded in understanding.

"All for the better. Look, Shwt sent me a message!" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" he said loudly, confused. Rwet sighed.

"Rwet got a message from Shwt!" he yelled, specking in third person again. "He said that guy is going to New York City! And Shwt must be there!" Seto's eyes widened more.

"So your link is still in use!?" he asked. Rwet shook his head.

"He tried sending this to me right after they took him out of the hotel. So, for some reason we've been blocked somehow. Or, it takes it a long time to reach Rwe- me or him," he explained. Seto nodded.

"Well…" his gaze turned back to the road. "Were heading there, so this helps us more." Rwet nodded and sat back in his seat, looking out the window. As they neared the airport, he suddenly started hearing a rumbling sound. Sitting up he looked around.

"Um…Seto, what's tha-" suddenly a giant object flied over them. Rwet screams and ducks under the seat as it goes over them, the rumbling decreasing. Sitting up he looked over at Kisara and Seto.

"What the hell was that!?" he yelled. Seto looked into the review mirror.

"A plane. We going in that to get to America." Rwet's eyes winded.

"WHAT!!" he screamed. "Hell, I am NOT going in something so," another passed over making him wince at the loud sound. "Loud!" Kisara laughed.

"Oh, it's ok Rwet. It's not evil," she said. Rwet covered his ears as another came over.

"I know!" he yelled. "I just don't want to get on one!" The other two laughed. Then their laughter diminished. Shwt had to get on a plane too…and he had no idea what it was like for him. Seto looked at Kisara with sad eyes. They really felt sorry for Shwt. He was now gunnie pig for the government. Kisara looked out the window now. What were they planing on doing with him? Was it for power…money…or just curiosity? They didn't know. But either way, they took him, and they had to get him back. Kisara turned to Rwet. He was slouching/pouting in his seat, hands covering over his ears. He looked up at her as he felt her eyes on him. Taking his hands of his ears he spoke.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Kisara shuffled slight, then shook her head.

"No. It's all alright Rwet. I just wanted to…" she paused then shook her head again. "No…no it's nothing." Rwet cocked his head to the side.

'_Kisara's acting different…well…I guess she's nervous…' _he looked out the window. _'I'm nervous too…I never had to go anywhere were I could get killed without Shwt with me…' _The boy sighed. Suddenly the car stopped. Rwet blinked.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, looking to the front of the jeep. Seto turned.

"Were here. The airports is right over there," he pointed to a far away building. Rwet cocked his head to the side.

"But…it's so far away?" he asked. "Are we going to walk all the way there?" Seto shook his head.

"No, there's a bus we can take. It's just that you can't have people and cars right next to airport, so you got to park far away and all." Rwet still not getting these 'planes' just nodded.

"Ok then…" he stopped. "Then lest go! The faster we get to America, the faster we can find Shwt!" he cheered. And started running towards the large building. Kisara sighed, and grinned.

"Rwet, wait!" He stopped and turned toward her.

"What!?" he yelled. Kisara chuckled.

"We have to get out stuff out of this jeep, then find the bus station ok? You got to wait!" Kisara said loudly. _'Man, it's like I'm talking to a young kid whose never been in public before…well…Rwet isn't young…be he's only been in complete contact with Shwt and us. Guess this might not be so fun in New York…' _she sighed, getting her suitcase out of the trunk and walking over to Rwet. He smiled and turned, but Kisara stopped him by grabbing onto his collar.

"Not yet…Seto still needs to get his stuff." Rwet looked back at her and pouted slightly. Kisara grinned. She was glad Rwet was more like his old self then the killer. Seto soon came up behind them, bags in hand.

"Ok, let's go!"

(They go on bus…get into airport)

The three walked into the large airport. Rwet looked around in amazement. There were so many different people here. There were really tall people and short ones, and everyone's skin here was different in some way. Some were ugly and others were beautiful. And there were really skinny people…and others that were as fat s hell. (A/N-sorry if that offends anyone XD) Kisara came up behind him, sighing as the coolness of the building hit her.

"Ahh…better then being out in the heat like that," she said. Rwet turned to her.

"Where do we go now Kisara!" he chirped happily. Seto came up and answered for her.

"Common, I'll show you," they walked forward to a counter. Seto suddenly paled. Rwet didn't have a passport. He wasn't even a real citizen anywhere for that matter! Turning to Kisara he whispered her the news. She paled as well.

"Oh shit…he'll never get into America without a passport. We might be able to get out of Egypt, but all the security there, they would never take him…" Rwet turned to them.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Kisara sighed.

"I totally forgot…Rwet, you need a passport. It's a small booklet that allows you to got form country to country. And…you don't have one." Rwet frowned.

"If I don't get a passport thing…then I can't go to America…and I can't find Shwt…" his face saddened. Then suddenly lit up.

"Let me see yours for a second!" he said quickly. Kisara shrugged and handed it to him. Looking it over, Rwet grinned. Holding his hand out, light magic surrounded his palm and slowly formed a rectangular object. Suddenly there was a slight flash, and in his palm, there was an identical little book as to Kisara's. Handing it back to her, he opened it up.

"This work!?" he asked, holding it out in front of himself. Seto and Kisara stared. How much could Rwet use his magic to do anyway!? Kisara grinned, and sweat dropped slightly.

"Yeah…yeah, that'll work. Damn rwet, how much can you do with your magic!?" The boy grinned.

"Dunno. Even Shwt or me don't know how much we can do. Eveready, we just find something more. The extant of our powers now seem limitless. I guess…" he shrugged and giggles again. Seto sighed, as did Kisara.

"Ok, ok, common lest get on the plane!"

(All that…stuff to get on plane XD right to get on plane)

Rewt twitched slightly. He saw the massive object right out the window for 15 minutes now. Why can't they get on? He looked at the watch that Seto brought for him at on of the stores. Rwet had no idea what it really was supposed to do; Seto said it telled time. Like every time the big hand moves from one small line to another means a minute has gone by. That big hand has gone by 15 little marks. Kisara and Seto sat across from Rwet, Kisara's head on the other's shoulder as they read a magazine. Rwet looked out the window. When were they going to leave!? Every second passes they missed, it would be harder and harder to find Shwt! The young man sighed and tried his mind link with his mate again. Nothing. It was as if Shwt didn't even exist. But he was still alive; Rwet knew it. Suddenly, an announcer came on.

"_Flight 166 passengers may bored at this moment." _A lady announcer said over the intercom. Rwet stood up immediately.

"Yay, can we go now Kisara!? Seto!?" he said happily. They nodded, standing up and grabbing their luggage. Rwet practically jumped for joy.

"Yes, were going! How long is the flight!? Ten minutes? 20?"

"8 hours," Kisara said. Rwet's face dropped.

"What…" he said, voice lowering. Kisara looked over at him.

"It takes 8 hours to get there Rwet. I'm sorry it's so long, but there's no faster way." Rwet looked to the ground.

"I understand…" he grabbed the bag that was now his. Kisara and Seto brought it for him. They both also forced him to change out of his old cloths. He now was wearing a baby blue button up top with rolled up selves and jeans. He managed to force Kisara to get him black and gold trimmed bracelets and black boots. The fact was though…they got these all in the woman's section of the store. The boy refused to wear anything in the men. They were too big he said. And only would get leather from there, which Kisara and Seto flatly refused to get. So, he was left in these clothes. They got him some other entertainment for the trip too. Like some games and puzzles. Naturally, Rwet's old self came forth when he saw those puzzles. Yugi sprouted back especially when a 3D one came into view. But only the personality not the memories. Rwet walked over to the ticket lady, handing her his ticket. She took it, and ripped it in half.

"Here you go ma'am," she said. Rwet glared at her. Kisara almost burst out laughing at this, handing her ticket to the woman as she walked one. Catching up with Rwet she patted his shoulder.

"Sorry Rwet…but your not dressed like a man…people will think you a girl." The boy pouted.

"But I'm not…" he whimpered. Seto cam up behind them as well.

"Poor poor little Rwet…has now become a little bitch!" Rwet snarled at him.

"Shut up!" he said loudly, and stalking forward. The reached the plane and took their seats. Rwet got a window, Kisara next to him and Seto across the aisle. The all sat down. Rwet was, now, quite excited.

"This is cool! Is this a TV in a seat!? Huh!?" he turned to Kisara. "What other stuff is on a plane!? When do we go-" the plane lurched forward, making Rwet's long line of excitement come to a stop. His eyes widened and smile vanished. "W-what's going on…Kisara…" he turned to her. "When this…thing lifts off the ground…what…happens exactly?" She smiled sympathetically

"It's…well, you ears pop. Like they…pop. And you feel weightless for a while…and the noise might hurt your ears, I don't know Rwet." She wrapped her arms around the young one. "But don't worry, it's not going to kill you." Rwet calmed.

"Ok…thank you Kisara…" she smiled at him.

"No prop kid." She said back, ruffling his hair. The plane then started moving, and the belt sign flicked on. Kisara searched around for her belt and buckled it, then turned to Rwet to make sure he was fine. The boy had his hands on the armrest tightly, but otherwise seemed fine. She then looked over at Seto, who was fidgeting with his belt. Chuckling, she reached across the aisle and did it for him.

"You are so stupid sometimes…" she whispered in his ear. The other grinned.

"So…? Because of this I got you hands right where I want them…" Kisara hit him on the head.

"You pervert!" she said loudly. Then the plane started to accelerate more and she sat back in her seat. The whole compartment rumbled and they began to more faster and faster. Kisara looked over at Rwet to see him looking out the window in delight.

"Were going so fast!" he said happily. She grinned. The front on the plane lifted off the ground and soon, the whole thing was in the air. Rwet's face twitched.

"I think I know what you mean by 'ear popping,'" he said, rubbing his ear with his hand. Kisara just laughed at this.

It had been about an hour since they took off. Kisara and moved across the aisle to be near Seto, since there was an extra seat next to him, so Rwet had a whole area to himself. He was watching a movie on the TV for a while, but it soon ended. He took of the earphones and looked around he cabin. It had gotten darker as they rode. He cocked his head to the side and looked at his watch. It only said 10:00 am …why is it so dark. He opened his mouth to ask Kisara and Seto, but saw that they were already asleep against each other. Rwet sighed and looked out the window. He envied them now…to still have each other. The man sighed again, leaning his head against the window.

"Shwt…" he whispered to himself. "Please be ok…" He whispered again. Slowly, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He moved to all sides and in odd positions too, but he just couldn't fall asleep. Eventually, like a half-hour later, Rwet sat up in his seat and turned the light on. Falling against the back of the chair in annoyment he sighed. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a book that he got at the airport. It was a romance book, about two lovers, where one was killed and the other was left in despair. Rwet knew it was going to be sad, but just the description made his heart ace slightly. Opening it, he began to read. Kisara and Seto slowly woke up again from their light nap. Kisara sat up and stretched slightly in the seat, then looked over at Rwet, to see him reading a book. She nodded to Seto for he to pass. Getting up, she traveled over the aisle to Rwet. Sitting down in her original seat, she looked at the cover of the book.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Rwet shrugged slightly.

"A book…" Kisara smiled the saw that he was squinting slightly when reading the fine print. Chuckling to herself, she took out some rectangular glasses and placed them on Rwet's nose. The boy blinked then looked up at Kisara.

"What are these?" he asked, taking them off again. The other grinned.

"They're reading glasses, and I think you need some. Just use them, it'll make reading easier." Rwet started at her and then shrugged, placing the glasses over his nose and reading again. Kisara looked at him sweetly then moved back with Seto. Sitting next to him, she looked over at her love. Seto smiled at her and brought her head to his shoulder. Even without exchanging words, they knew what the other would want. Kisara smiled.

"Thanks Seto…" she whispered. The sapphire-eyed one grinned as well.

"No problem my blue eyes."

Rwet sat there, staring out the window.

'_Another three hours…and four to go…' _he sighed, and looked around the area. People were still sleeping now, even though it was so early in the morning (to him). Rwet sighed and looked out the window. He wished they could see something…this was so boring. A rumbling cut off his recent thoughts. Rwet blushed slightly. _'Guess I'm hungry…' _he said. Looking around he reached over and poked Seto.

"Hey…hey Seto…" he whispered. "Rwet's really hungry…and I get some food?" he asked. Seto looked over at him.

"They'll be serving something soon I think…" he looked at his watch. "It's around lunch over in Egypt. Oh yeah, Rwet you might want to set your watch to the time in New York." Rwet cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" Seto smiled.

"Because there's a time change, and you should also gets some sleep or your going to have major jet lag…" he saw Rwet's confused face. "It means…oh, I'll explain it to you when we get there ok?" Rwet nodded and smiled.

It was not long after Rwet finally was able to fall asleep, when he was shook awake by Seto. Cracking an eye open, he looked up at Seto.

"Huh…?" he said tiredly. Seto pointed out the black window. Rwet looked over with lidded eyes, to have them widen extremely. Out the one the ground that they were heading to, had an assortment of bright and glowing lights. As they neared, Rwet could see they were all really large buildings.

"Wow…oh my god…what is that…" Rwet whispered in awe. Seto smirked, as did Kisara behind him.

"That's New York City…were heading there!" Rwet looked at him.

"Were…going…there…?" he whispered again in amassment. He turned back to the window. "Wow…" he said again. Seto smiled and patted Rwet on the head.

"But we stiff got another 15 minutes or so till we land ok, so just sit back and relax for now." Rwet sat back in his seat and nodded to Seto. Looking back out the window he smiled.

_'I'm almost there Shwt…I'm almost there…' _

**DMYY- Y**eah…not in America yet -sweatdrops- heh…anywho did you like it? Sorry I did so much on the plane, but…I wanted to have Rwet see everything, cuz he's never been on a plane ya know? So…there ya go! Please review! :)


	8. America!

DMYY- Only two reviews TT common people, you can do better than that! XD I feel sad…anywho, midterms this week. So…yeah XD aiiie…the midterms! Please review…it'll make me happy… : )Revising the name of person XD nothing more! 

--Yami to Hiakri—

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts' _

**Chapter 8- America! **

Rwet watched eagerly as the plane descended onto the airport runway. Seeing the red belt signs light up, he reached over and grabbed his. Bucking them, he looked out the window again.

'_Almost…I am almost there…' _he thought happily. He looked over at Kisara and Seto.

"Kisara…Seto…" the looked over at him. "Thank you…for taking me here to America." They smiled.

"Sorry Rwet…but we can't accept it…" Kisara said softly. Seto came in.

"It's our fault that this all happened…we should have never dealt in matters that didn't concern us…" Rwet smiled though.

"But…if you and Kisara hadn't found us…we would still be out there…confused…" he looked out the window. "We were lost…not knowing who we are…where we even came from. Still, we don't know, but…" he looked back to the couple. "You two said you knew us in the past…before we lost something…and I thank you for that too. For telling us that we _did _have a past." Kisara opened her mouth to oppose Rwet's thanks but he held up his hand.

"Accept it…please," he said, eyes closed in tiredness. The woman smiled.

"Alright Rwet, alright." Seto smiled at that, then his grin widened.

"We're almost there." He leaned back in his seats. "Fasten you seat belts…landing is more bumpy than taking off!" Rwet smiled happily, and looked out the window yet again.

'_I know they feel guilty…but they really did save Shwt and me…we were like animals out there…when around others, not ourselves. Strange, how different we could act when around others…anyway, were just above the airport…and finally here. In America!' _

Rwet ran out of the large airport into the busy streets of New York City. He was looking around in all directions. It was raining slightly, like regular New York weather. He spun in circles.

"Oh wow! Look at this place!" He looked up at the tall buildings. "There so big!" Kisara and Seto walked up behind him.

"Yup!" Seto said. "This is good o'll New York City! Though…" he glanced up at the large buildings. "It was bigger over 20 years ago. Then, there were even taller buildings. Common," he grabbed his bags. "We got to go downtown to get to me and Kisara's apartment anyway." Rwet grabbed his bags and looked up at Seto.

"Do you have a jeep?" he asked, considering that's what they rode in to get to the airport in Egypt. Seto shook his head.

"No, a taxi. We didn't want to take the time bringing out car here," he said, waving his hand in the air, ushering Taxis to come. Rwet cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm…what's a taxi…?" he asked Kisara. She smiled and walked over next to Seto.

"You'll see," she stated simply. Rwet frowned at this and then just shrugged. Standing on the curb, he waited for this 'Taxi' to come. He watched as all the cars went by. He saw much similar yellow ones go by, then suddenly, on came out of the flow of traffic and in front of them. Seto grinned.

"Finally, get in!" He said, bringing his bags to the trunk of the car. Rwet frowned, bottom lip sickening out in a confused pout.

"But…Seto? Wait, what are we doing?" Rwet asked. Seto grabbed his bag and threw it in the trunk.

"This is a Taxi. Other's drive it for you. Just get in the back with Kisara ok," Seto said, sitting down in the front seat. Rwet cautiously crawled into the seat, Kisara coming in after him and closing the door. Rwet looked up at the driver to see he was a little dirtier looking then other people he's seen so far.

"Where to?" the man asked, his voice having a heavy Spanish accent in it. He had dirty black hair and it looked like shaving was not in this mans schedule either.

"To Fuller Street," Seto said bluntly. (A/N-Not real street in NYC…though I've been there so many times…I never looked at the street signs XD) The man nodded, and hit the acceleration, swerving into the traffic. Rwet eyes the driver carefully, trust not coming up very well towards him. Getting bored of looking at him, Rwet turned his eyes to the window. Rain was pouring more so now that they were going faster, but all the large New York buildings were coming up fast. Rwet looked up in awe as the came past one and entered downtown.

"Kisara…is where you live up on one of the high buildings?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled

"Yeah, not as high, but pretty far up there." Rwet smiled and grinned. Leaning back against the seat, he let his eyes close for a second.

'_Man…why do I feel so tiered…well…just shut my eyes for…a second…' _his eyes slowly closed, as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Rwet slowly awoke to small calling and a hand shaking his shoulder.

"et…rw…rwet…Rwet…RWET!" The violet-eyed man jumped up to see a smiling Kisara.

"Rwet!? Ok, finally! Common, were here. Get up," she chirped, smiling. Rwet sat up and looked out the window. They were under a drop-off area right in front of a more expensive lobby area. Rwet crawled out of the cab and stood ran out to in front of the building into the rain to stare up at the building.

"Wow…" he whispered in awe as he looked up into the rain. Kisara smiled as she saw happiness written all over his young face.

"Rwet!" she yelled. He turned his head down towards her. "Common, or your going to be soaked!" Rwet laughed to himself and ran back over to her. Kisara looked down at the boys wet matted hair and completely soaked clothing. Well…at least you could tell he was a boy now Kisara thought as she stared at his cloths. Seto came up behind Kisara and groaned.

"Rwet! Man, you soaked!" he said loudly. The other just giggled happily. Seto sighed again and turned towards the entrance. "Common, lets get inside before you get sick"

They all walked into the large elevator, Seto placing his coat around Rwet's shoulders. Rwet, finally feeling the effect of the cold rain, pulled the material tighter around his body and coughed. Kisara looked down at him.

"You really shouldn't had ran out in the rain like that. Your body isn't used to these cold temperatures yet either Rwet. There's a high chance you can get sick," she said sternly. Rwet sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know! Sorry…" he muttered the last part, looking at the wall. The couple exchanged glances and sighed. The elevator dinged, and the door opened. Seto and Kisara grabbed the large rolling suitcases, while Rwet snatched his duffel bag. Walking out of the elevator, Seto immediately turned left. Kisara and Rwet followed. Walking down the hallway, the soon came upon a wooden, polished door. Seto flipped out his keys and unlocked it. He sighed as entering the room.

"Ahh, it's good to be home!" he said, going straight to his and Kisara's room. Kisara followed as well. As on entering the room, Seto took his suitcase and threw it on the floor then plopped onto the bed. Kisara placed her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack it. Seto opened one eye to look at her.

"Kisara!! Common, just rest for now!" he said loudly. The woman sighed and placed her things back in then bag.

"Fine, fine Seto," she breathed, falling onto the bed as well. Rwet slowly walked into the room and glanced around.

"Um…where do you want me to put my stuff…" he asked quietly. Kisara sat up immediately.

"Oh, out in the living room. We have a futon too, so you can sleep there. It's just like a bed," she stood up and walked over to him. "Here, let me show you." Rwet shrugged and followed her out to where the couch was. Kisara was pulling off the cushions and throwing them on the floor. Then, grabbing a piece of cloth that was attached to it. She pulled. Dragging it out of it's resting spot; she folded out the futon. Rwet starred.

"There's a bed there…?" he asked. Kisara grinned.

"Yup! That's the wonders of a futon! Common, I'll get you a pillow. Sit down and see if your conformable," she told him will walking to the closet. Rwet placed his bag on a chair and sat down on it. Bouncing he grinned.

"It's bouncy!" he squeaked happily. Seto walked out on hearing that.

"Yes it is, but don't bounce to much or you might break it. Then where would you sleep!" he exclaimed, poking Rwet on the nose. The violet-eyed man slapped at his hand.

"Hands off!" he sneered. Seto patted his head.

"Sorry. Never again!" Rwet pouted and glared at Seto. The older one just laughed. Kisara came back with some pillows and blankets.

"Move, so I can get this all on!" she said loudly to the two. Both immediately stood up and moved out of the way. Kisara set the bed and turned to Rwet.

"Well, there you go!" she bellowed happily. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. You can take a nap if you want. Jetlag must be settling in soon." And at that, she turned around and walked into the bedroom. Rwet looked around.

"What time is it Seto?" he asked the taller man. Seto looked up at the clock on the coffee table.

"Bout 1 in the morning. You should sleep. Get on this time schedule here. I'm going to bed. G'night!" and at that, Seto walked over to his room. Right before he closed the door, he turned to Rwet.

"If you need anything, just call ok?" Rwet nodded. Seto grinned and gave him a thumb up sign and closed the door behind him. Rwet sighed.

'_No matter how much I like them…they can take a while to just leave…' _the boy thought, sitting on the bed.

"Well…now…I'm here in New York City…" he looked out the window that overlooked some of the bright buildings. "Where now…" he whispered to himself. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes, he lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. But then soon opened them again.

"Damn…I can't sleep…" Rwet sighed. He looked over out the window again.

'_Shwt…' _he thought. _'Where are you…you could be so close, but I don't even know it…' _the boy sighed, and rolled to lie on his back. Closing his eyes again, he tried to go to sleep. Couldn't. He tried lying on his stomach. Still no good. Flopping on his back he stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't he fall asleep!? Rwet automatically rolled to his side and reached out along the sheets, his hands wanting to grasp something…but all they got was empty air. Rwet opened his eyes to see him staring at nothing. Tears forming in his eyes, Rwet grabbed on of the neglected pillows and hugged it tight, letting his tears fall, soaking the material.

"S-Shwt…" he whimpered, burring his face into the pillow. "W-where are you…" The young lover shut his eyes tight and clutched the pillow tighter. His eyes slowly opened again to be staring at still, empty space. Rwet, trying to calm down, slowly lessened his grip on the fluffy material. Slowly, he began to hum and slowly sing that one song.

'_I dream of rai-ain…I dream of gardens in the desert sand. I wake in vai-ain, as love and time run through my hand!' _Rwet shot off as singing out loud, to that song. It's melody calming his heart and harmony relaxing his soul. Slowly Rwet laid back onto the bed, falling into a peaceful slumber, and in his mind, he could hear his dark take up where he left off on their song sweet desert song.

"_Sweet desert rose, this memory of hidden hearts and souls. This desert flower, this rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love…sweet desert rose…" _

(Next morning)

Kisara slowly walked out of her room. She looked over to see Rwet, hugging a pillow tight, signs that he was crying left all over the pillow and his cheeks. Kisara walked over quietly and placed the blanket over his shivering form.

"S-Shwt…" she faintly heard him whisper, clutching the material more; burring his face in it. Kisara felt her heart ace for this boy. He lost so very much…and now left alone. She sighed sadly. She turned on the broken one and walked into the kitchen. Turning on the coffee machine, she started pouring herself some cereal. Walking back into the living room, she saw that Rwet was actually awake. Sitting up and still hugging that pillow tightly. Kisara walked over to him and sad down on the edge of the fold out bed.

"Hey you…felling alright?" she asked. Rwet nodded, eyes dropping in sleepiness. Kisara smiled. "Well, I can tell you one thing. What you feeling now…that's jetlag!" Rwet moaned.

"How long…" he said tiredly. Kisara took a bit of her cereal.

"Last? For you maybe a couple of days. I'm already fine, because I travel so much." She patted his back. "Oh, it's fine Rwet, you just need some more sleep. Guess you got barley any last night huh?" The other nodded again and slowly fell to the side like a rock, still holding the pillow. Kisara chuckled at that. Then, she stood up and walked over to flip the TV on and watch the news. Seto walked in, hearing the TV on.

"Hey, good morning everyone!" he said. Kisara waved and Rwet just stared at the TV, dozing off. Seto chuckled.

"Looks like someone had a hard night," he said, laughing. Rwet grumbled, and placed the pillow over his head. Seto just laughed at this. The phone then started to ring, making him stop and go pick it up.

"Hello! Seto Kaiba speaking!" he chirped.

"_Hi there Seto!" _a woman chirped back. Seto grinned.

"Oh, hey Elan, whazup?" he asked, leaning on the couch. The other giggled.

"_Not much, just was wondering when you were coming back to work! It seems there's a big project coming down!" _Seto's smile faltered.

"…A project…?" The other said 'yes' at that.

"_Yeah! The rumors around here are that it'll revive everything that was destroyed! Isn't this great!? They also say they found out who destroyed everything 20 years ago! God, I can't wait to get this all done! Everything might finally go back to normal!" _Seto felt his heart start to sink.

"Nisa…this 'project'…please take no part in it." He heard the other gasp.

"_But…Seto, why? What's wrong?" _The other sighed. Kisara and Rwet were now looked at the man and the phone, wondering what was going on.

"Nisa…the government…this 'project' involves a actual person. There…we know what it is. The project." He could hear Elan gasp.

"_But…a person? Seto, how could a person be involved in this!?" _Seto sighed again.

"Not one…two, please listen-" but Seto was cut off and Rwet ran over and yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Stay away from him!!!" the boy screamed into the phone. "Don't you dare harm Shwt!!!" Kisara ran up and pulled Rwet back as Seto grabbed the phone again. Rwet was still screaming in the background in his olden language.

"_Seto…what? Seto…who was that?" _Seto sighed.

"The other part of the 'project' this little government has come up with. This man and the one the government hold hostage are them. They're the ones who created the shadows 20 years ago. But…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to explain it. Nisa gasped.

"_There using a human…" _she whispered. Seto coughed in confusion.

"What!? What are they doing!?" He asked loudly.

"_They were making the chemical specialists make special insulin. No one knew why…they thought that the tops were just trying to do something with materials…but a human!?" _Seto sighed.

"No…they're not human. Partly…but not fully. Elan, what did they make?" he asked quickly. The girl sighed.

"_Well…I can't say exactly. But some were toxic…and others…oh man. Damn Seto…I didn't know…a man. The experiment is a man. How can this be? Seto, they were really taking a lot of stuff with this. Like…stuff they would use for animals!? Ya know what? I'm out! The project, I'm out!" _Seto grinned.

"Thanks Elan…hey, do you think you can help us?" He asked hopefully. He could hear a shout from the other side of the line.

"_Sure thing! This may cost me my job, but if there's lives at stake if their project works…I'm in Seto! You want me to come over?" _Seto nodded and said yes.

"Yeah…we need to introduce you to a new friend of ours."

"_Hmm…who?" _She asked. Seto grinned again.

"The other piece of the project."

DMYY- Haha! Strange twist again eh? XD heh, I have a snow day today starts to laugh HAHA! XD anywho, please review! Please! :)


	9. A new ally?

DMYY- Ish a snow day…nothing to do. is down….oh, what a wonderful day XD Revising chappie! Changing name because the other…I changed meh plot! :) SO yaaay XD cuz Nisa was a name dedicated to someone, and I couldn't make her evil, so I changed it ok? Sorry! 

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts' _

**Chapter 9- A new ally…? **

After the phone call, Seto had left to go pick up Elan, leaving Kisara and Rwet at the apartment. Kisara was making up some lunch, while Rwet sat and watched the news. Rwet sat on his fold out bed; the pillow still clutched between his arms. Kisara waked over to him, drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey, you want anything to eat?" she asked. Rwet slowly nodded his eyes blank as in lost thought. Kisara stared at him for a second more, the turned and walked back into the kitchen. Rwet sighed, clutching his pillow even tighter. It had been about an hour since Seto left, and Kisara said he would be back soon. About 5 minutes after she came out and asked Rwet for some lunch, she came out with some pasta and a drink.

"Here…" she placed the plate in front of Rwet on the coffee table. The boy looked at it oddly, the scoffed and turned away from the food. Kisara sighed.

"Rwet, what is wrong!?" she said loudly. The other just curled into a small ball.

"I'll eat it later…" he said, his eyes still on the TV. Kisara sighed. Rwet really was too moody for his own good…and he's tiredness was making it worse. The blue haired woman sighed again and just decided to leave Rwet alone for now. Walking back to the kitchen, she suddenly heard the door open. Kisara turned to it.

"Ahh, Seto, your finally back!" she said happily. Seto walked in, another woman on his tail. Kisara smiled. "Hey Elan," she greeted to the other. The woman took off her shoes and stood up. She had blonde highlights over a head of natural dark brown color hair. It was now up in a high ponytail. She was decently tall, not as much as Seto, and a little smaller that Kisara. She was in her later 20's, younger than Kisara or Seto, who were in their later 30's/early 40's. Her eyes were a deep green blue, and she was wearing a light black leather coat. She smiled at Kisara.

"Hey there!" She looked around and her eyes fell on the stranger, looking to be sleeping on the futon. She looked at Kisara and Seto oddly.

"Who's that…?" she whispered to Seto. The man had just hung up his coat and looked over at the boy.

"Oh, that's Rwet. He's the one who yelled at you on the phone. He's the other one." Elan stared at the small man.

"What…?" she whispered. Rwet slowly sat up and looked over, hearing their voices and another of someone he didn't know. Slowly, his eyes settled upon Elan. Suddenly he smelled an aroma coming from the girl. It was near the same as the men who took Shwt away! Rwet stood and whipped around to face her, a scowl forming on his face and his eyes narrowing in anger. Elan, confused, took a step back in fear. Kisara and Seto both saw Rwet's reaction to her appearance, and were both confused.

"Rwet…" she stepped forward. "Don't worry. Elan's not bad, she's here to help not to hurt." Rwet glared.

"She smells like the man did…" he said icily, eyes narrowing more. Kisara looked to Elan. The girl shook her head in confusion. Kisara looked back to Rwet.

"What are you talking about Rwet?" she asked. The young man just glared more.

"She smells like the one who took Shwt away…" he hissed. Kisara looked back at Elan.

"Wait…you must be talking about…" she gasped and whipped back to Rwet. "Rwet, that's because she works at the same place as he did! She's not there any more ok!? She's here to help us find Shwt! Just accept her for now please!?" Rwet slowly let down his aggressive stance and folded his arms.

"Fine…" he mumbled. He then turned back around and sat on the futon again, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes in tiredness and annoyment. Kisara sighed and turned back to Elan.

"Sorry…" she started, but the girl waved it off.

"Oh, no worries Kisara. It seems that your friend is a little...more different, then others I've met anyway..." she said. Kisara nodded to her and then turned to look at Rwet again. He had now sat up and was nibbling slightly on the food that she gave him. Kisara turned back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to finish eating. Seto, you put her coat in the closet ok." Seto nodded, taking Elan's coat from her and hanging it up. Elan walked into the apartment more, trying to keep her distance from the one on the futon. Rwet was drinking some of the soda Kisara gave to him when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned to look at Elan. The girl immediately froze as his eyes locked with hers. She could feel those violet depths searching her, almost seeing into her soul. Rwet stared at her for a couple more seconds, till sensing no more danger and going back to his food. Elan backed away slightly from him after that, but then turned to Seto.

"What exactly is he Seto…?" she asked. Seto shrugged.

"Well…I can't say _what_ he is, because he's human. But then he's not…" the man turned toward their little friend. "They're very confusing…I can't really say Elan." The green eyed one nodded. Turning to where the TV was, she walked forward and sat down in one of the sofa seats, trying to keep her eyes off of Rwet. The boy heard her sit down and looked over at her. Though she saw him look over, Elan resisted the urge to look back, not wanting to look into those soul searching eyes again. After a long drawn out silence, Rwet finally said something.

"You know where Shwt is…" he asked quietly. Elan slowly turned to him.

"I-I don't know who Shwt is…" she answered back. Rwet stood up and walked in front of her. Elan moved back into the seat as the light came to be barley 5 inches away from her. He leaned down to her shoulder, and sniffed the material that was her shirt. Elan tensed, not really knowing a human acting this way. Rwet pulled back to glare at her.

"You've been where Shwt's been…or you've been where the black man is…where are they?" he asked his own face barley an inch from Elan's. The girl swallowed in fearfulness.

"I-I…I'm sorry…but…I really don't know anything…" she said quietly. Rwet stared into her eyes, searching for lies or truths. When becoming satisfied that she was not lying, he moved away from her.

"You are not lying…" he said, going back to sit of the bed. Elan swallowed nervously.

"What are you…really?" Rwet turned to her. "The government for some reason wants you…why?" Rwet shrugged.

"I do not know…but they have my dark…" his eyes and voice darkened. "And I will not rest till I get him back…" Elan nodded in understanding.

"I…I see," she said. Rwet grunted and flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes again. Silence once again hung the room. Elan looked around for Kisara and Seto, but didn't see them in the living room. Turning back to Rwet, she took in a deep breath. And let it out.

"So…is Shwt you brother or something?" she asked. Rwet cracked an eye open to look at her.

"No." he answered simply. The green eyed one cocked her head to the side.

"Then…friend? Other type of family?" Still, he shook his head.

"Shwt is my dark." He answered. Elan scratched the back of her head.

"What…do you mean by that…?" she asked hesitantly. Rwet now opened both eyes.

"He is my dark. My mate." Elan's eyes widened.

'_Mate…!? Then they're lovers? But...' _Elan was clearly confused.

"Wait…Rwet, Shwt is a man right?" Rwet looked at her oddly, but nodded. Elan shook her head.

"But…then he's you lover?" Rwet shrugged.

"Yes, you can put it that way. I think of Shwt being my other…" he paused for a second, looking up at the ceiling, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yes…yes he is. He's my lover." Elan just stared on. She was sitting next to a homosexual…who had strange powers and wasn't even human. How weird could you get!?

"Rwet…at what lengths would you go at to save Shwt…?" The boy looked over at her.

"Anything. My life, my soul…" he looked up at the ceiling again. "If anything gets in my way, or they hurt him at all…they will pay…" Elan stared at the boys longing face.

"Rwet…I have a feeling your getting yourself into some greater trouble then ever before…" Rwet looked over at her smiling.

"Believe me…I have experienced more then you know…" he whispered a smirk playing on his lips. Elan did not like that expression, but let it slide.

"And…by that you mean…?" Rwet turned his head toward her.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" he asked, a hint of agitation in his voice. Elan looked around the room, not wanting to look at him.

"I just…want to know more about you. So that maybe…so that…" she paused. "So that I can help you." Elan turned her green eyes back on Rwet.

"I want to help you Rwet, but I must know a little about you and your other help. Can you tell me…what have you experienced?" Rwet sighed.

"I don't know, you tell me," he snapped slightly. "You're the one who seems to have knowledge of before this world turned to ruins…you tell me what I did." Elan moved her hand to the nap of her neck.

"Rwet…I…I can't tell you what happened. You should remember right?"

"Wrong," Rwet answered quickly. "I don't remember." He turned his body to face Elan. "My memory begins in light and nothing more that that. All I remember is just…light. And the same thing with my dark…he remembers nothing either. But Kisara and Seto told us that we had different names before this catastrophe…" Elan stared at him.

"And what were they Rwet?" she asked slowly. Rwet shifted so one of his arms was behind his head.

"They called me Yugi…and Shwt Yami…" he said closing his eyes for a second when trying to remember them, then opened them after he finished talking to see a gawking Elan. He cocked his head. "Are…these names similar to you…?" he asked, sitting up. Elan nodded.

"Yugi and Yami…were very well known…" she started. Rwet sat up, wanting to hear more about him and Shwt.

"Please, tell me what you know," Rwet pleaded. Elan nodded.

"Well…from what I know Yugi and Yami were Duel Monster Champions. There was a rumor that they cheated, dueling together in duels, but it was quickly gone as both dueled against one another. Anyway, I remember, after another world destroying feat, both of them disappeared. At the time they disappeared I was a reporter for world news and they told me to try and find out what happened to them." Rwet, intrigued by this, was sitting on the edge of the bed, making sure he caught every word she said. Elan continued on. "My research lead me to Egypt, where I found out about some undercover group. I began snooping around, but one of the leaders of the group found me and kicked me out. From then on, there was always some person following me. I had no idea _how, _but that is not the point. I remember, one day, that no one was following me. So, I decided to try again in getting information. As a reporter, I had to get the dirt no matter how hard. So, I snuck into their hideout place, and managed to get a glimpse of some of the higher ranked individuals. They seemed to be waiting for someone, but I didn't know whom. I waited for them to do something, but never did they talk, move or anything. But they all seemed to be communicating…somehow. Soon, after about five minutes they all rose and turned toward the door. I didn't know why, but I soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but before I saw who were behind me, I blanked out. I don't know how or even why, but that's what happened. Anyway, when I woke up I was back in my hotel room. I remember sitting up and trying to remember who taped me, and all I could remember was that one man had red eyes and the other had violet eyes. Just like yours. Except then, your seemed more intelligent and aware of things. Unlike now…it's just different. That's why I didn't recognize you when I saw you earlier." Rwet stared at her, as she finished talking.

"So…you…mean we were…assassins…?" he asked. Elan shook her head.

"I do not know. After that black out I gave up on the story of them because it was just not worth it. They weren't causing any harm so I just dropped it. But let me asked…what color are Shwt's eyes. Because you never know, those two might not have been you." Rwet smiled.

"My Shwts eyes are crimson," he said happily. Elan nodded.

"Then it was you." Rwet smiled faltered a little, but you could still see a tiny bit of it still there.

"So…we were well known…I see." He looked out the window. "But…we did something that hurt and killed so many people and things…why would we…?" Elan shrugged.

"Maybe there's more to you then you know. Much more Rwet. But for now, we know you have a small amount of some kinda magic. So Shwt must too…" she placed her hand on her chin. "Then the government must want it…" Rwet's head shot up.

"What!? Wait, why!? How!?" he asked quickly. Elan held up her hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa! One second! All I can tell you Rwet is that they took your dark, and they seem to want to experiment on him. That's all I know. And if they find something useful, then they might take it." Rwet started clenching his fists.

"What if what they want kills him…" he whispered huskily. Elan looked to the ground.

"Then they'll take it anyway…they don't care if their taking a life…as long as they get what they want…" Rwet felt pure hatred start to boil up inside of him.

"Those bastards…" he muttered. Elan looked over at him.

"You really shouldn't go after to save him…they will get you too, and if you dark couldn't get out of this…I doubt you can Rwet." The man looked up at her. "They have guards at the place I work that will kill without hesitation," she said. Rwet started to smile.

"As will I Elan…" he said, his voice barley above a whisper. "As will I…" Nisa, after herring him, slowly skunked back in her seat, away from him. Rwet had bloodied his hands before, and so has Shwt. Maybe Rwet could get in, because really…that was the easy part. It was getting _out_…that, was the really problem. Elan then looked around. Where have Kisara and Seto been this whole time…?

"Hey…Rwet, where did Kisara and Seto go…?' she asked. Rwet was twisting one of his blonde bangs on his finger.

"Into their room…Kisara finished eating," a grin appeared on his face. "Heh…blackmail…" he mummered, his grin widening. Elan sweatdropped.

"Ok then…" she said. Turning back to the TV, she saw that the news was still on. Picking up the remote, she changed the channel.

"News is boring," she turned to VH1. "Music videos rock!" Rwet turned to see some woman is skimpy outfits singing to horrifying music.

"Eh…no thanks," he said, resisting the urge to gag slightly. (A/N- sorry ;;; don't like those artists…-gags- XD) Elan shrugged turning back to the Television and watching the freaky video. Rwet, getting slightly annoyed of that walked over to the closed bedroom door of Kisara and Seto. Without knocking, he opened it.

"I'm getting bored. If you two are done yet, lets start trying to find Shwt," and at that said he closed the door again, walking over to the futon again. Not merely 10 seconds later, two flustered beings came out of the bedroom. They were glaring at Rwet slightly.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Seto yelled, flinging his arms in the air. Rwet smirked as he looked up at them.

"What is knocking?" he asked, putting on some cute little chibi eyes. Seto stared.

'_He still has the puppy eyes look!?' _He thought, twitching slightly. Rwet started to laugh as his little act worked. He didn't know why he decided to look all cute, but he knew someone would give in soon. Seto sighed in frustration and Kisara fell onto the chair.

"Ok, Rwet ok!" Seto said loudly, sitting next to him on the futon. "We'll start looking for Shwt." Rwet smiled happily.

"Yay! So, how are we going to do this?" Seto grinned. He handed Rwet a computer.

"Ok, I know this is new to you, but I think everything will click as soon as you start," he pointed to the keys on the laptop. "That's the keyboard. You do every html code on there." Rwet then held his hands in front of himself.

"Whooh! Wait, what!? What's html?" he asked quickly. Seto grinned.

"You'll figure it out!" he chirped. Rwet glared at him. Miracle

"And how will I do that…?" Kisara smiled for Seto.

"You used to be a great hacker when you were younger! You were an expert at computers and games, so Seto thinks you'll be able to remember once you start." Rwet sweatdropped.

"Um…ok, I'll try…" Seto grinned.

"Just type in any keys that seem logical to do. Just try if for a while. Me and Kisara might go into town to find some stuff." He turned to Elan.

"But Elan, do you think they have Shwt at where you work?" She shook her head.

"No, they said that they were going to do the project in a secret place. I don't know where it is." Seto nodded.

"I thought as much. Ok then, Kisara and me will go to the streets. Elan, the main computer of ours in open to you," he pointed to the large monitor and computer that was over on a large working table. "It'll have the same properties as the one at your work. Also, you should help Rwet," he looked over at the man, who had his eyes locked on the screen, scanning the contents with in it, and putting in coded in each place. Seto grinned.

"Alrighty then. Were off!" he waved goodbye and left the apartment with Kisara. Elan smiled at walked over to Rwet.

"So, how's it going?" she asked. Rwet grinned.

"Seto was right…it does feel like…" he paused to search over the screen. "That I've done this before. It's kinda fun…but," he stopped typing to look up at her. "I remember doing it a bit different." Elan smiled.

"Usually expert hackers have head gear so all their looking at the screen and nothing else." Rwet nodded.

"Yeah…that sound easier." He went back to typing in codes. "So…what exactly am I supposed to hack into?" he asked, turning the computer to face Elan. Elan looked over all the files listed and her eyes widened.

"You already got here!?" he yelled. Rwet looked a little a taken back.

"Huh…is that a bad thing…?" he asked. Elan shook her head.

"The fasted I ever did was one hour to get here. But, I'm not the best at hacking and I make to many mistakes on the codes to do much. Anyway, you want to get into all these mainframes," She highlighted about 10 of them. "First, and then these," she highlighted more in another color. "Second. And they must be in order. If you mess up on these two though…we'll be locked out ok?" She had pointed to two of the links that showed up. Rwet nodded.

"Alright!" he said happily. Then moving back so his back was against the couch, he returned to typing. Elan smiled. She didn't know that these two had so many talents. Curious, she asked Rwet.

"Hey Rwet, what can Shwt do…do you think? Like I know you can't remember, but any ideas?" Rwet looked up at her, no ceasing his typing.

"Shwt is very good at fighting, we both are. Shwt and me…I think we used to work together on hacking and destroying. I can't shut down a computer or multiple ones that I am not connected to. Shwt can do that…I think." He looked up at Elan. "I remember doing something like that before." Elan smiled.

"So, your memories are beginning to return?" she asked. Rwet smiled and turned back to the computer.

"Sorta…I can't really say. Things just come in small small pieces. Us being computer hackers is very small. Or so…I think." He looked back up at Nisa and grinned. "But once we get Shwt back, everything will better!" Elan smiled and nodded to the boy.

"I'm gona start on my part k'?" Rwet nodded, and turned back to his work. Elan walked over and sat down at the computer chair and turned it on.

'_I am now really wondering what Shwt is like…Rwet speaks so highly of him. But that's because their lovers. Shwt sounds aggressive. Or from what I heard from Seto, when they first met him, he was very very protective of Rwet.' _The screen flicked on and Nisa sighed. _'Well, were defiantly going to get him back' _she turned over to Rwet. _'Cuz with this kid here, not getting him back is _not_ and option' _

DMYY- Oook…odd ending XD but that's ok! Did cha like ittt! -grins- Please PLEASE review!!!! YAAAY! XD


	10. Do I trust you…?

DMYY- yaaa, onto next chappie! Changed the name Nisa to Elan, if you don't already know! SO…yeah R&R! Thanks for the reviews!

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 10- Do I trust you…? **

Elan, after an hour of searching, had gotten nothing. Elan looked over at Rwet, whose face was lit up by the screen, since the sun had long gone down. She sighed. Until the boy got through the security, they couldn't find anything. And she couldn't use her own code, because they could track it and know it was her. Standing up and stretching she walked to the kitchen. Kisara and Seto were also still not back. Most likely stopping at another friend's house that had a big computer or something. She started making a sandwich, then thought.

'_Hnm…wonder if Rwet is hungry…' _she looked out at the kid.

"Hey Rwet, ya hungry!?" she yelled. The younger one looked up.

"Yeah!" he yelled back. The turning back to the laptop and typing again. Elan's eyebrows were raised. She really didn't think that Rwet would answer her… She shrugged. Oh well. Going back into the kitchen, she started making up some sandwiches and getting out a couple chips. Brining them back out, she set them in front of Rwet. The other grinned, his violet eyes lighting up.

"Thanks!" he chirped, taking a large bit out of the sandwich with one hand holding it, the other still typing. Elan laughed.

"You cease to amaze me!" she laughed. Rwet stopped eating and stared at her.

"Eh…?" She laughed a bit more.

"Just how you do things. One second your like and animal…the next your using a laptop and typing with one hand!" Rwet smirked.

"Yeah…so?" he asked. Elan sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Your just odd. It's like there's two you's!" Rwet smirked.

"Then there would have to be four!" He smiled. Elan stopped and took her hand away, sweatdropps forming on her forehead.

"Wha…?" She said confused. Rwet giggled.

"I already have another self! That's Shwt! If I had another other self, then it would be another another self!" Elan raised an eyebrow up.

"Ok then…" she said slowly. Rwet giggled again.

"I know, you don't get it! But that's ok!" Elan, getting slightly disturbed by this mood change, headed back to the computer she was at.

'_Ok, Rwet's mood has jumped up to much…' _she thought. Breathing in, she turned to Rwet.

"Hey Rwet, what's' with the mood change?" She asked. Rwet looked up at her and giggled again.

"Oh, nothing really! I got a message from Shwt, and that makes me happy!" Elan's eyes widened more.

"What!? What are you talking about!?" She yelled. Rwet held his hands up in a defense.

"Woah! Sorry Elan I didn't tell you, I just heard it. Shwt and me can talk telepathically, and for some reason it's being blocked. But…we can send a message and it'll get to the other in about an hour or so. Shwt sent me one. Here…let me try and remember what he said." Rwet stopped for a minute and closed his eyes. Under his eyelids, they seemed to twitch and flicker. Then Rwet opened his mouth, but it wasn't Rwet's voice.

"_Rwet…? I know this won't get to you for a while…but I wanted to respond to what you sent me. I-I don't know where I am. Right now, I'm in a place where I can barley feel you…I don't think I'll be here for long. You said that Kisara and Seto are helping you hikari…but be careful! I'm warning you! Trust no one! Also…don't get caught by them please…I-I think this is the last time I can send you anything little one…I'm sorry. I love you hikari…" _Rwet closed his mouth and stopped. Elan stared. Whose voice was that!?

"Rwet…was that Shwt's voice…?" she asked. Rwet nodded his eyes till closed. Slowly a tear ran down his right cheek. Elan gasps quietly. He was crying… walking over; she sat next to him. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, she rubbed it.

"Are you going to ok Rwet…?" she asked. Then mentally hit herself. Of course he wasn't ok! He lost his love…why wouldn't he be sad. Rwet wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I-I'm fine…" he whispered. Elan smiled softly at him.

"How did you do that Rwet…interpret your darks voice like that?" Rwet looked up.

"I-I don't…really know how to explain it…" he said softly. Silence left them after that statement, but Elan broke it

"I could hear the emotion in his voice…" Rwet looked up. "He really cares about you…" Rwet smiled.

"Thank you for helping," he said. Elan grinned.

"If I didn't help, I would be committing a sin. Not helping two lovers come back together…" she patted Rwet's head. "That would be just mean…" Rwet smiled. Elan grinned back.

"Anyway, I better get back to everything ok?" At that she walked back to the computer and started typing. Rwet's smile lingered, but slowly faded. Shwt told him to not trust anyone…was Elan one to trust. Turning, he sighed. For now…he would just have to wait and see. Taking a mental picture of Elan he sent it though the link. Hoping that Shwt would see it.

-_Shwt…I know this might not reach you…but if it does, this is the girl who is helping us. She seems nice…but I want to know what you think…I love you…- _at that Rwet sent it. He sighed. This was getting too much. He needed his dark back soon. Rwet looked down at his hands to see that they had paled.

'_So it was showing…' _he thought, staring down. _'God…since Shwt is somewhere dangerous, it might make the symptoms worse…' _he grabbed a mirror and held it up to his face. Looking into his eyes, he was searching for one color. Silver. Searching his iris closely, he finally say a small silver string enlacing throughthe violet. He sighed silently, looking over at Elan, to see that's he wasn't looking.

'_Damnit all…' _he mummered in his head. _'Now, out of all the times were more vulnerable without one another…we have it happen…' _he sighed. Rwet and Shwt were both light and dark, each bound to the other by an unbreakable link. But, there are times during the year that that link decreases in it's power, and it's hold on the demon that is locked within begins to unfold and break. This happens on the week before the first winter moon. And now that they were farther apart, their power was diminishing by every passing second. Well…the power that kept their demons in check that is. Or, as many have come to know them…the shadows. On that day, 20 years ago, right on the week before the winter moon, the shadows took over, and plunged Shwt and Rwet into sleep. For 20 years they stayed like that, till they awoke. But when they did, the shadows and light magic had already infected their minds with a demon that on the right circumstances and with the right time, could be set lose. That time was now, and the circumstances were becoming higher and higher by each passing second. Rwet looked down at his paling hands; turning white by the light magic embedded within his heart. His eyes saddened, and he turned back to the laptop. He hadn't told Elan, but he hand managed to get though the security here. But he wanted to wait for Kisara and Seto to come back. Where were they…? Rwet sighed again and started searching the computer for something to give his a lead on Shwt, keeping his screen pointing away from Elan, somehow sensing, after what his yami had told him, to keep most secret and important knowledge to himself. The phone then started to ring. Looking over at it, he glared. He had hatted that thing, since it was the one that rang and told them of the dark man. Elan walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said though the receiver. There was a pause when he face took on an odd expression, then switched to surprise.

"What!? Alright, were on it Seto!" She yelled. Putting the phone down, she ran to get her coat.

"Common Rwet, Seto and Kisara have found a lead! We found where Shwt is!" she yelled to him. Rwet smiled brightly, and grabbing his coat as well, darted out the door after her.

(Now, what happened a bit to Shwt, sorry took so long! XD)

Shwt was thrown into a small room, made of pure steel, and some sharp edges coming out of the walls. His hands and feet were still tied, and a cloth was still in his mouth. The door slammed shut, leaving him in almost pure darkness, exempting the small light on the ceiling. Sitting up and shaking his head, he managed to extend his fangs and bite through the fabric. Chewing on it until it came lose and fell to the floor. Once that was done, he brought the chains around his ankle to his face and bit down on them. A small crack appeared. Chewing on it and biting on it with his fangs, the wire soon fell away. The dark one slowly stood up, swaying slightly and the blood rush. Leaning against the wall, he rammed his shoulder into it. Nothing. Glaring and moving back, he ran toward it again. He shoulders hitting it at full force. Nothing happened, other that his higher back hurting like hell. Growling, he ran toward the wall again. Still nothing. Shwt continued this, hitting it again and again. After at least the 10th hit he did, he heard a loud crack snapped through the air. Screaming in pain, he slide to the floor, eyelids twitching and teeth clenched together in pain.

"D-damn…" he muttered, trying to stand up, trailing blood on the wall. Shakily moving away from the wall, he fell to the ground, arms behind him, to tiered to move. Despite his angryness, he whimpered in slight pain. Opening his eyes, all he saw was a blur, his vision being fuzzed by the pain. Closing them again, he sighed and looked over at his shoulder. It was bent back at an odd angle. And getting it back in place would mean pain and his other arm; which was tied at the moment. He looked around for something that might brake the wire. Turning his head, all he saw was silver wall and a silver lead floor. Nothing more. He sighed again.

'_Damnit! God, I have to get out of here…I have to make sure Rwet is alright, he was left with those…' _he spat on the floor. _'Traders!' _he growled again. Then suddenly, his body shook, and his head ran into the floor, as suddenly his breath became short.

"G-god…" he mumered, body arching up in a seizure like way. "T-that thing they pricked me…w-with ha-as done something t…to my breathing…" he wheezed. Sweat was beginning to slide down his face, as his breath became shorter and shorter; his eyes were clenched shut in pain.

'_F-fuck! Rwet…m-maybe I can…still send him…something…before…I c-can't anymore…' _he thought slowly. Trying to concentrate on their link, he did out a message and sent it. (A/N- Same one Rwet said before). After that was through, his head fell to the floor again weakly.

'_I-I've become so weak…why…?' _he whispered in his head. _'What are these people…? I hope they don't find Rwet…I couldn't stand if they hurt him…' _his teeth clenched. _'If they…' _he breath suddenly was gone again, making Shwt gasp, and his body jerking, in need of air. These seizure things were starting to get worse and worse… Shwt's head suddenly twitched violently, hitting the floor with as much force to nearly knock him out. It slowly ended, but still left his body twitching slightly. With the energy he had left, Shwt slowly sat up, to prevent hitting his head on the floor again. Soon, theepisode ended, leaving Shwt leaning up against the wall, trying to catch his breath

"S-shit…" he mummered, breathing heavily. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked behind himself at the wire that tied his hands together.

"D-damn…h-how am I…" he coughed slightly from the lack of air. "Going…t-to-o get that un…undone?" He whispered to himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes, preparing himself for another seizure if one came. Then, outside this cell like area, outside the door, he heard footsteps coming near. Looking up as the door opened, he saw the same man that took him away from Rwet. Glaring, he began growling at him to stay away. The man smirked down at him.

"Oh stop it…" he said, placing the cigarette in his mouth. "Your weak now, so picking a fight would not do you any good…" Shwt said nothing but bare his fangs in his direction. The man grinned as well, his face being enlightened by the cigarette.

"You are a funny one…that's for sure…" he walked over to Shwt, leaned down slightly and grasped his face. Shwt hissed, and turned his head in attempt to bit him, (falling to the floor in the prosses),but the other snapped his hand away.

"Feisty one you are…Shwt…" the one on the floor looked up. "You wondering how I know you name? Well easy! But you don't know mine…" he took his hat off and bowed in his direction. "I'm Okusuki Kaora! But, Okusuki would do just fine…" He placed his hat back on his head. Shwt glared at him.

"Let me go…" he whispered, eyes narrowing. Okusuki grinned, and grabbed Shwt's face again.

"Now why would I do that…?" he whispered, smirking. Shwt growled at him.

"Let go of me…!" he hissed. Okusuki suddenly stood up and kicked Shwt face. Shwt was left gasping as his head rammed into the floor. Cracking an eye open, he looked up at Okusuki. The man grinned.

"That shows you to not-talk-out-of-turn!" heyelled to Shwt. The weak oneglared up at him, then suddenly felt his body twitch again, in a sign of a seizure coming. Clenching his eyes shut, his body jerked up, causing his head to hit the floor again. Clenching his teeth, the tried to endure this pain that was coursing through his body. After about a 5 minute time, it slowly diminished, leaving Shwt laying in a pool of sweat, his breathing irregular now and shallow. Shwt could taste blood, as he had bit his tongue to try and ignore the jerking. He heard laughter coming form above him.

"Ahh, it looks like that stuff really does work. Heh, you better get used to the seizures Shwt…well, until everything goes in full motion! You'll be having them for a while!" Shwt looked up, his eyes clouded over in pain. He coughed up some blood, and let his face fall to the floor again. The last thing he heard, before falling into unconsciousness, was that annoying laughter of Okusuki…

**DMYY-** Ok, I couldn't think of any other way to end it…so yeah XD Ish kinda a bad ending… Anywho, please REWIEW!!!!!!!!! Sorry if it's taking a while for everything to happen...i kinda got to explain alot of stuff...so, big chappie might be next! -prays- :)


	11. A glimpse of past selves

**DMYY-** Bored…still kinda sick…yay…lets write! XD Please R&R! 

--Yami to Hikari—

-Hiakri to Yami-

_'Own thoughts'_

**Chapter 11- A glimpse of past selves **

Rwet was running after Elan, as she ran to her car. Getting in the driver's seat, she immediately started up the car. Rwet hopped in as well, and buckled the seatbelt. Elan moved the gear to drive and speed out of the car garage. The had entered the main street, and were now speeding towered the highway. Rwet looked up at Elan.

"Are we meeting Kisara or Seto anywhere?" he asked. Elan nodded.

"Yeah, at one of our friends place. The found out where Shwt might be, so were going to pick them up ok." Rwet nodded.

"Alright," he said back. He leaned back in the leather seat, staring out the window. It took them about a half and hour time, but the soon came upon a small grouping of houses on the outskirts of town. Stopping in front of a nicer looking house, Elan stopped the car and got out. Rwet got out as well and followed her up the steps. As the came to the door, Elan rang the doorbell. Rwet heard people inside and the door opened to reveal Seto and Kisara. Rwet felt his face light up.

"Seto, Kisara!" he said happily. The looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there Rwet," Seto said. "We managed to find a lead, common!" He lead them inside the house. Rwet walked in, hanging up his coat. He looked around the area.

"Whose house is this?" he asked. Kisara smiled.

"A friend of ours. He's not here right now, but he said we could use his computer." She walked into a room, containing a large computer screen in it and multiple little ones everywhere. There were many codes up on the screen, and other type everywhere. Rwet looked around the room in awe.

"So, could you find where he is?" he asked. Kisara nodded slightly.

"Yes, the general area, but not all," she turned to Rwet. "We need some of the codes you found." Elan stepped in.

"We haven't found them yet," Rwet cut her off.

"I did." He answered. Elan looked over at him.

"What…when Rwet? You didn't tell me…?" Rwet smiled lightly.

"Sorry…I kinda forgot…anywho," he walked over to Kisara, and began typing in some stuff. "Here's the beginning of it. I'm sure you two can do the rest." Seto nodded to him.

"Yup, we got it Rwet." Rwet smiled and moved away. Then a frown crossed his face.

"But…I thought you said that you found out where he was…?" he asked. Kisara shook her head.

"No…" she turned to him. "We just said that we had a lead, and needed your info. Nothing more." Rwet nodded, then turned to Elan. The girl shrugged.

"I guess I just thought they had more information. Sorry bout that," she said sheepishly. Rwet smiled though.

"It's okay. Well…how long till we find the exact spot?" he asked Seto. The man had pressed the enter key. Something was downloading.

"Well…according to this…2 minutes!" Rwet smiled.

"Really!? Oh my god, then we should get ready!" he yelled. Kisara smiled at Rwet's enthusiasticness.

"Ok then!" he ran across the room the stopped. "Um…" he turned toward them. "What exactly do we need?" he asked. Kisara and Seto laughed.

"Well, first we have to brake into the building. Then, we have to get through security, then find where in the building Shwt is and theeeen, we actually go and find him!" Rwet sighed.

"All that!?" He wined. Kisara and Seto nodded.

"Yeah Rwet, it's not just, go in and come out with Shwt all safe and sound. You also have to take into concatenation on how tight security is around him. It most likely is a lot, also what they have done to him. Who knows if he's been drugged or anything else? Or poisoned even. This takes time." Rwet stared at the floor.

"I-I get it…" he whispered. Then his head shot up. "wait, if they have drugged him…! Then…then he could be in more danger as time passes!" Kisara nodded, her face becoming more and more serious.

"Yes Rwet. That's why we must get in there without any mistakes. Go in quietly and get out quickly," she explained. Rwet nodded in understanding.

"So…what do we need…?"

Over the next hour, everyone was trying to get ready. Kisara was helping Rwet get some sprays for cameras and other little things and Elan was going through, doing the same thing as Rwet and Kisara. Seto was making sure that they didn't get caught, and at the same time getting ready. As they came to the end over gathering all that was needed, Kisara turned to Seto.

"Are you going to stay here?" she asked. Seto shook his head.

"No, I would think it would be better if I go with you and Rwet…" he turned to Elan. "You should stay here Elan. Because once we find Shwt, having someone around that he doesn't know now would not be the best thing to do." Elan nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I monitor everything k'?" Seto smiled.

"Thanks Elan!" the girl smiled.

"No prob Seto," she answered. Walking over to the room, she hopped into a chair and started watching the screen. Rwet walked up to them, now dressed in all black. He was grinning.

"I like black!" he said, looking behind himself and at his hands. Seto and Kisara laughed. Seto slowly ended his laughter first and spoke up.

"Well…it's kinda funny Rwet…because you always wore black before!" Rwet looked up at him.

"I…did?" he asked. Then rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it does make sense!" Kisara nodded.

"You remember more?" she asked. Rwet looked down.

"No…" he whispered. "I just…can't for some reason. I think I remember stuff but..." he looked to the side. "Then I can't…" Kisara smiled sweetly at him.

"We know it's hard Rwet, but it'll get better." Rwet looked up and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. Seto ruffled his hair again.

"Common, lets get going! You alright in there Elan!" He ran to the door, then looked back to yell out at her. She stuck her head out and gave a thumbs up sign. Seto gave it back, and ran out the door. The walked quickly out the house and to the silver car that was in the driveway. Kisara and Seto hopped in and ignited the engine. Rwet jumped into the back seat, putting some other trinkets beside him. Like rope, some guns (Seto's idea) and a couple other things. Seto had hit the acceleration and they were off. The man turned a small screen on in front of the car where the radio might be. Elan appeared up there.

"Hi!" she said, sipping a drink. Seto glared.

"Even a second after we leave, you start slacking! Elan, be serious!" The girl nodded, placing the drink down.

"Fine fine, what do you need!?" she yelled. Seto sighed.

"I need you to send us the directions so I can program it into the car." Elan smiled and began typing something on the other side. A click was heard.

"Alright," she said. "I sent it." Seto nodded a thanks.

'Thanks Elan. We'll call if anything else is needed ok?" she nodded as well.

"Right!" and the screen turned black, then a map appeared on it. Rwet looked over the seat at it.

"Will that bring us to Shwt?" he asked. Kisara nodded.

"Those should be the directions to where he is." She then turned to look at Rwet. "That reminds me…have you heard from Shwt at all?" she asked. Rwet shook his head.

"When we were at you apartment, yes. But not since then…I…" he looked out the window, his eyes showing lost thought. "I'm worried…that…something really bad happened to him. When he sent me the last message…he seemed to be in pain." Kisara and Seto were both looking at him intently. "I could feel his body in pain. I don't know from what…but it hurt…" Rwet wrapped his hands around his shoulders slightly. "I didn't like it…" Kisara smiled at Rwet.

"He most likely is in pain. They aren't nice people Rwet." The boy didn't move, or make any notion that Kisara had said something.

"He's in pain…not from them…they are coming…" he whispered. Kisara turned all the way around to face him.

"Rwet what are you talking about!?" she asked loudly. Rwet was clutching his shoulders more tightly now, his face shadowed.

"They are coming…and they will not stop…" Kisara was becoming worried.

"R-Rwet…?" she asked. Rwet then smiled.

"Kisara…Yami is in more danger than you know…" Kisara stared.

"Y-Yami…?" She started, eyes widening. "Yugi!!" she screamed. Seto had stopped the car to turn and stare at Rwet…or now Yugi? He looked up, his eyes a deep silver.

"Yes…but this is for a short time…I cannot stay out for long. Believe it or not, it is pure déjà vu …of last time. It happened, when the shadows took over out bodies and destroyed everything. We must find Yami quickly, before they unleash it again…" Kisara was still starring.

"Y-Yugi…but…how are you here? Are you Rwet…or…" He smiled, silver eyes sparkling.

"I am but a bit of him that was left behind. Rwet's memories are all locked away with the magic bound in his heart. To get to the memories, the demon must be unleashed. And that is the problem." His smile diminished. "The demon…will kill, destroy all. And the ones who captured Yami will unleash it, because they want the knowledge, memories, that we have." His eyes narrow. "We must hurry now. And today is they day that out barriers become weak… So that is why I could talk to you, and also making both of us more vulnerable…" he smiled up at them. "I believe this is all the time I have to be able to tell you this. Be vary careful though…who knows what has happened to him…" and at that, his eyes suddenly wavered back into their regular violet. 'Rwet', now jumped in startlement.

"Wha…" he started. "What just…happened?" he looked up at Kisara and Seto, to see their pale faces. His eyes grew fearful.

"What just happened Kisara? Seto?" he asked again. Kisara turned back around.

"We'll tell you latter Rwet. Seto, common, start the car up again and let's go…" she said quietly. Seto nodded, turning the key and zooming off. Rwet stared at them.

'_What…what's wrong? What happened, I blanked out…' _he looked out the window, at the rain that was starting to fall. _'Did…something from my past come back…? Or…I know I was thinking of the power decrease that was happening with the light magic…but how would that do anything, I don't know…' _he let his head fall against the glass. _'Well…Kisara and Seto should tell me soon.' _He thought.

They had been driving for about an hour. Rwet had feel asleep in the back, while Kisara and Seto were finally able to talk about what happened in peace.

"Seto what could this mean…?" Kisara asked Seto. The other shook his head, his brown bangs falling in his face.

"I don't know Kisara…Past Yugi must had been able to break through the barrier that kept him inside Rwet's heart…or from what Yugi said, that's what I think it meant." He shook his head in conferment. "I really don't know…" Kisara looked out the window at the rain.

"I wish Yugi could answer more of our questions…" she whispered. "There's so much that he left off on…" Seto nodded.

"A big old cliff hanger that needs a bridge…" he whispered. Kisara looked up at him.

"A cliff hanger that need a bridge!?" she asked loudly. Seto pouted.

"It wasn't that bad…" Kisara was laughing.

"That made no sense at all! You need work on you puns and wordplay Seto!" she said, hitting him on the back. Seto glared back.

"Yes yes, I know. Now, can we get back to what we were talking about? Rwet might wake up soon." Kisara slowly stopped her laughing, and her face became more serious.

"Yes…he said that barriers were weakening…and a demon…" she whispered, placing her hand on her chin. "What does that all really mean…?" Seto shrugged.

"Dunno. But when he said who know what happened to him. As in Yami…" Seto looked over at her. "It just…when he said it…that with him being a guinea pig to the government at their 'barrier' dropping or something…that Yami…Shwt might be more dangerous that we think." Kisara nodded in agreement.

"Yes…he sounded almost…amused." Her face paled. "He knew something more was wrong, but didn't tell us all of it," she turned to Seto. "What do you think will happen if their barriers fall…?" she asked Seto. The man turned off the highway and shook his head.

"I don't know Kisara…" he whispered. "I really…" he was cut off by the coughing behind them. Seto looked through the review mirror to see Rwet sitting up and glaring at them. Kisara turned fully around.

"Rwet…you're awake…" she said quietly. Rwet nodded his face unexpressional.

"What did happen when I blacked out before…?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance. "Why didn't you tell my anything…?" Kisara sighed.

"We were going to Rwet, believe me. But, Seto and I just wanted to discuss it first…before we talked to you about it. Were sorry, we should have told you." Rwet scoffed.

"Damn right you should have! I should know when my past self randomly comes to visit too!" Kisara sighed again, after wincing at his snappy tone.

"Yes Rwet…I know we should have…" she said slowly. Rwet opened one eye.

"What did I say?" he asked. Kisara looked up at him.

"You said that your barriers to…somewhere in your heart is braking I think. I don't know why or how. Also, he said this happened before…wait…" she stopped. "When the shadows took over last time…it was…" she stopped again and grabbed her palm pilot and looked up the date. "21 years to the day…tomorrow…" she said softly. Seto stared then looked back to see Rwet grinning lightly.

"Yeah, at the time before the first winter moon, for some reason our link will decrease in power. I did know that…but…" he looked up at them more, his smile gone. "I don't know what he meant by demons," he quoted off of what he heard before. Seto nodded.

"So you did know something. And demons…most likely your past self meant that when this link if really badly damaged, then a demon is unleashed or something." He explained. Rwet thought for a second.

"So then…there's more that can happen then me or Shwt losing our magic for almost a day." Seto suddenly screeched to a stop and whipped around to face Rwet.

"You lose your magic!? When!!??" he yelled. Rwet looked up at him; an odd silver fire lit up in his eyes.

"Tomorrow…midnight…"

**DMYY**- I just love to torture you sooo! Anywho, somehow I feel really really happy knowing I will have a busy week…this…week…-shrugs- anywho, please review! It will make me REALLLY HAPPY!!!!! :) Thank YOOOOU!! -spins in circles-


	12. Were in…but will we come out?

**DMYY**-looks at review- not many reviews…but ish still early :) I posted it…two days ago! There is still time! Ok…writers block…ish cooooming! God –hits head- and right where everything is about to happen! o.o did I say that out loud….annnywho, please RR! Also sorry for late update! I am getting busier and busier:( sorry!

-Yami to Hikari—

-Hiakri to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 12- Were in…but will we come out?**

"Tomorrow…Midnight," Rwet whispered, his eyes catching on a demonic silver glint. Kisara felt a strange chill up her spine at his tone. She looked over at Seto, who had his eyes set on the rode, not looking over at her. But she knew that he was also slightly chilled by Rwet's attitude now. Turning back she grinned lightly.

"Ok Rwet…" she said slowly, turning back to the rode. Rwet still had a small smirk plating on his lips as Kisara turned away from him.

Slowly, then came upon a 'deserted' meadow area. Seto turned onto a dirt made path that led into woods. Rwet looked around with confusion.

"Why would their place be so far out here…?" He asked them. Kisara looked back again

"Because they want to stay in secret. To not be found," she answered. Rwet cocked his head to the side.

"But…where could they put such a big place…?" he asked, looking around in all directions. Kisara smiled.

"Well, a lot of the secret stuff is located underground, but the above ground building is pretty big to…" she turned back around. "You'll see it soon." Rwet sighed, and looked out the window again at golden light that was breaking through the rain clouds, that diminished not to long ago. Rain was still a hold of the leaves on the trees, making them glisten in the setting sun. It was around 5:00. They had 31 hours left…but many things could happen in 31 hours… Rwet sighed, as he placed his head in his hands. They were so close…yet so so far away from rescuing Shwt.

'_What's really happened to him…?' _Rwet thought, sadness flowing through him. _'What really do they want…and what will happen…I if don't get him back…?' _All these questions were flying around Rwet's head, not leaving him be. Shaking his head to rid the thoughts, he turned forward to see a large building. Eyes widening, he gasped slightly as they came closer. Seto suddenly veered off the dirt rode into the trees, hiding their presence. He turned off the car and turned to everyone.

"We should wait until the sun if fully down…" he said, placing a black sweater on. Rwet nodded, now understanding why they were all wearing black. He reached over and handed Seto some things. Seto nodded a thanks to him, and placed the belt of artillery around his waist. He walked out of the car and stretched. Kisara followed, as did Rwet as they took some trinkets that would help them. Climbing out of the car as well, the stood next to Seto. Rwet kicked a stone.

"So…what now Seto?" he asked, looking up. Seto looked down at him and smiled.

"Common, we got to get closer now. I'll find us a place where we can't be found and still talk to Elan," he began walking forward. "So that she can tell us where to go." Kisara walked forward, and Rwet followed. As they came near and near to the building, the light from the sun slowly diminished. They came right on the edge of where, what Rwet thought, were invisible security walls. Because Seto randomly stopped, and there was no wall in front of them. Seto kneeled down behind a bush and took out what looked to be a palm pilot. But when he turned it on, it turned out to be a screen. Seto pressed a few buttons, and Elan appeared on the screen.

"Hey there Seto!" she chirped. Seto sighed.

"Ditto back to you. Anyway, we need to get inside…any ideas?" he asked. Elan nodded.

"Yeah, I found out exactly where Shwt is!" Rwet, Kisara and Seto all gasped.

"You did?" Rwet said loudly, only to have his mouth covered by Kisara.

"Shh…" she whispered. "We can't be to loud or else we'll be caught!" Rwet nodded in understanding. Kisara slowly removed her hand and turned back to the small screen.

"So…can you give it to us?" she asked. Elan nodded.

"Yeah, and better, I can give you a map! I also cut the radio scanning system on the building, so you can keep this on! But, no communicating with me, they still can track that. So…" she began typing stuff over on the other side. "I can give you…this" she sent something. "And a bit more stuff…" more numbers popped up next to the small icon of an envelope. Suddenly some more things were sent. "And these, just in case stuff." She looked up at them. "Ok you guys! That's all!" Seto nodded a thanks.

"Thanks Elan! You've helped a lot!" She grinned back, and her face disappeared. Leaving the screen black. Seto soon popped up the map.

"Ok…" he started. "Were supposed to enter there…" he pointed to a doorway on the map. "And here…" he moved it around so it came to and area five floors under and down a certain hall. "Thats where Shwt is." He turned to Rwet.

"Now Rwet…" he started. "I know that you want to rescue Shwt…we all do," he placed his hands on his shoulder. "But you cannot, I repeat _cannot_ run off! Even if you hear, feel or even see Shwt, you will not run to him!" Rwet stared at him, eyes wide.

"B-but…why Seto…?" he asked. Seto sighed, his eyes closing in annoyment.

"They have examined Shwt…" he told the boy. "They most likely know you have a mind link and will send things through to you. Letting you hear Shwt…but he won't be near. Do you understand…? They play dirty Rwet," he looked at him straight in the eye. "You cannot fall for any of it! None! If you do, they everything's over! Everything!" Rwet eyes were wide, his purple irises small. He nodded slowly, understanding what Seto was saying. Seto smiled at him.

"But…" he whispered. "When we do see him, you will know it is him. They might try and use holograms…" he patted Rwet on the head, as he stood up. "The best was to find a lost half…is with the other right?" his grin widened. "Pieces of a puzzle Rwet…you a piece of a two person puzzle." Rwet giggled.

"That phrase," he said, placing his hand on his chin as his laughter diminished. "Sounds…very familiar…" he whispered, eyes becoming distant. Seto and Kisara smiled over at Rwet.

"It seems that you may get your memories back sooner than you think Rwet," Kisara said. Rwet scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"Heh, who knows. All that I care about now is getting Shwt back!" he yelled. Seto smiled, pointing forward.

"Then lets go shall we?" he then ran forward, ducking low behind some bushes and almost going to his knees for how tall he was. Kisara also had to kneel some, but not as much. Rwet just had to curve his back a little and flatted his red and black spikes down so that he wasn't seen. They ran forward more till Seto suddenly stopped short, almost running over the red security laser line. Smirking, he stepped over it.

"These guys got horrible outward security!" he laughed, running forwards more. Kisara stepped over the line, as well as Rwet. He looked back at it.

"What would happen if we didn't walk over it?" he asked. Seto turned back to him, grinning.

"Well…that's a rhetorical question really…cuz who really _would_ be stupid enough to step over it? Well…it would se of an alarm…and that's bout all." Rwet looked up.

"Ok…then, nothing more? Isn't this supposed to be a special hideout?" he asked. Seto nodded.

"Yup…but the outer guards and security is shit…so we'll be fine for now at least on keeping out guard up." Rwet nodded again.

"That makes getting in easy…right?" he asked again. Seto smiled.

"Yup…" he stopped short on his sentence as they came to the large wall. The doorway into the hideout. Seto walked over and placed his and on the wall.

"Hmm…looks to be pure metal…" he turned to Kisara. "What do you think?" he asked. Kisara walked forward.

"Well…it seems to me…that it's metal on the outside and then pure stell bellow this layer." They both turned to Rwet, who paled.

"Um…" he sweatdropped. "W-what do you want me to do?" Kisara grinned.

"Use your magic of course!" she chirped. "Concentrate it into a pure ball of power and blast it through this wall." Rwet swallowed.

"B-but I really…don't know…how to yet! Hey!" Kisara pushed him forward next to the wall.

"Common Rwet! It shouldn't be that hard!" She moved away.

"Easy for you to say…" Rwet mummered under his breath. Taking in a deep breath, he held out his arms in front of himself and closed his eyes. Suddenly, sparks of gold and white light appeared on his palms and began to circulate around and around; making a ball like shape. Rwet's eye brows twitched, and his eyes scrunched together more. The ball of energy began to spin faster and faster. Rwet's eyes snapped open, and he pushed. The lights energy was bouncing all off of the metal and as it blasted into it, and large crack sound snapped through the brisk night air, letting a siren be set off. Seto and Kisara covered their eyes slightly and the light became brighter. Rwet winced as the power began sapping his own energy to blast through. Rwet gave one final burst of magic and it blasted all the way through the wall. The light soon diminished, leaving Rwet sweating and breathing heavily.

"D-damn…" he mummers. "That was way to much for a first time…" Kisara and Seto walked over to him, smiling.

"Well done Rwet," Kisara said, slapping him on the back; making Rwet fall forward into the dirt. Kisara pulled her hand back. "Ops…" Rwet glared up at her.

"Hey, I go and do all that and you slap me on the back? That actually hurt Kisara!" he yelled. Standing back up. Kisara sighed.

"Sorry sorry!" she ranted, turning to the large hole and walking through it. Seto followed as well, then noticed the sire

"Oh joy!" he muttered. "Rwet could you have made that blast a tinsey bit quieter?" Rwet glared at him.

"Shut you mouth and lets go!" he yelled. Seto smirked and ran through, Rwet right on his tail. They ran through the main entrance yard, barley being able to dodge the large searchlight that was now looking for them. Seto cursed under his breath.

"Damnit…they know were here and we haven't even gotten in the fucken building yet!" he muttered huskily. The others groaned as well.

"Sooo…" Rwet started. "How do we get in. Not using the front door I assume!" Seto glared at him.

"Ok Rwet, sarcasm…nono!" he yelled. "I am not in the mood for some damn sarcasm right now!" Rwet sighed.

"Fine fine, sorry. Anyway, answer my question! How the hell are we getting in!" Seto sighed.

"We might have to shimmy…" Rwet cocked his head at that word. "Up the building…" Rwet held up his hands.

"Wait…shimmy?" he asked. Seto nodded.

"Yeah…like climb," he answered. Rwet laughed lightly.

"Sorry the word sounded funny," Seto hit Rwet's head.

"Will you be serious!" he yelled. Rwet glared up at him while holding his head.

"Sure once you stop hitting me!"

"It only because you're not being focused!"

"I _am _being focused! You're just making it worse!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" Rwet seethed.

"It's always your fault!" Kisara was sitting in the back, a vain popping out of her head. Finally getting enough, she grabbed both men by the ears.

"Will you two…just…shut…UP?" she screamed in their ears. They both fell to the ground, holing their ears. "We can't fight you idiots! You _both_ need to focus!" They looked up at her.

"Sorry…" they both mummered. Kisara crossed her arms.

"There, that's better. Now, we might have to climb to the top of the building and climb down from the top," she said, pointing up. Rwet looked up, and then over to the searchlight.

"How are we going to get up they're without the light seeing us?" he asked. Kisara smirked, and drew out a sniper. Rwet sighed.

"But guns make a loud noise Kisara…" he muttered. Kisara smirked again.

"Not when their silent snipers Rwet…" she whispered back, and held up the gun and pointed it up at the light. When it passed so she had a clear view of the electrical cords, she readied her strike. Closing one eye and placing her finger on the trigger, she aimed closely and fired. There still was a "snap" of a noise, but not as loud as a non-silent one would have been. She shot about three bullets till the light went out. Seto look out a hook shot like gun and shot it up the building until he could see it going up no more. Reeling in the robe and tugging on it to make sure it was tight he quickly placed the gun part around his waist and began to climb. Rwet and Kisara took out their own and followed suite. Rwet, being more at experience in climbing without a robe, crawled up faster then Seto and Kisara, bypassing the older man as well and reaching the top. He hopped onto the roof and leaned back over to help Kisara and Seto if they needed it. They had all made it up, and were now looking around for a way in. After about a 5-minute search, Seto sighed.

"Common, can't we blast through again?" he winded, getting a slap from Kisara. Rwet sighed, now being the voice of knowledge.

"We can't, or they will know _exactly_ where we are…and we should stay hidden long enough to get inside and figure out where were going," he explained. Kisara nodded.

"Rwet is right Seto," she turned to him. "We got to as quiet as possible for now." Seto nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I get it. But…there seems to be no way in…" Rwet smirked.

"Well…" he started, looking around the roof again. "There's bound to be some sorta…" he walked over to examine some little area. "Vent or something…right…" He walked around a bend on the roof. "Like…" he reached down and pulled off a vent cover. "This!" Seto and Kisara ran over to him.

"I thought I checked over here…" Seto whispered. "I guess I didn't see it in the dark then." Rwet nodded and slide in.

"Seems more that enough room fore me, so you two should fit as well…" He looked down into the black pit. "Well…let's go," and at that he said, he slowly pushed off and fell into the tube. Kisara and Seto soon followed, falling into the deep darkness…which they may never come out of again.

**DMYY-** So sorry for the late update! –cries- been really REALLY busy lately and…yeah XD hope you liked this all. Please REVIEW!


	13. The awakening

**DMYY- **laughs at citrus luvers comment- oh, you think it's easy! My my, then you will like what I got in store! Like they said…getting in is easy…getting out…is the hard part. Thank you all for the reviews, and guess what…I managed to finish the chappie early! ENJOY! 

-Yami to Hikari-

-Hikari to Yami-

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 13- The awakening**

In a dank, dark room, three beings came falling out of the ceiling and onto the flooring. The first small one stood up, his eyes glowing silver for a second then dimming down and his eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness. The two beings behind him, stood up as well, but didn't move.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Seto muttered, waving his hands around; searching for a wall. Rwet laughed.

"I can see fine, but my eyes adjust fast to the darkness." He turned forward. "Follow my voice or grab onto me. I'll find the way out." He started walking forward, his steps echoing around the dank area they were in. Kisara ran up and grasped Rwet's shoulder and Seto came up back and tightly clutched the martial of the boy's shirt. As they walked, there seemed to be no change in the brightness or darkness of the room. Kisara and Seto still couldn't see that much, only small areas like water. They trudged through the place, for what seemed like hours. Neither of them had a watch and were waiting to get in a safer place to look at the palm pilot of Seto's so they couldn't check the time there. So, after so long, light finally was shown at the end of the tunnel. Each of the travelers gasped.

"Finally!" Kisara said, relived. Seto took his hand off of Rwet's shirt and whipped his forehead.

"Damn, that took way to long!" he exclaimed. Rwet ran forward toward the light.

"Common! Lets get out of here and find Shwt! He must be close!" Kisara and Seto exchanged worried glances, then ran after the young half. Finally reaching light, each one had to shield their eyes. Rwet's immediately adjusted as they did to the darkness to the light. He looked around the hallway.

"Ok Seto…turn your pilot on. Be should get going, and see how much time we have left!" Seto, confused for a second on Rwet's last few words, pulled out his palm pilot and turned it on.

"What do you mean by…" he stopped. "Oh…" eyes shadowing, he went to the map and looked at the clock. "28 hours left. Took us three hours to get from outside to in here. As for where to go…" he paused. "Rwet, you walk in front, and I'll steer you. I'll be behind you and tell you where to go. Kisara behind me. Also Rwet, you have to watch for traps, that's why you're in front ok?" Rwet nodded and turned forward.

"Right…left or right Seto?" he asked. Seto studied the map.

"Left…then a right at the next one, I'll tell you when we get there." Rwet walked briskly left, Kisara and Seto following right behind him. They walked down the hall and came to another hall. Rwet turned back to him.

"Here?" he asked. Seto nodded. The boy turned down the hall and immediately stopped. Kisara and Seto also stopped.

"What is it Rwet?" she asked. Rwet scanned the area.

"Take a step back…" he whispered. Kisara and Seto both took a step back. Rwet, as it a panther sneaking up on pray, placed one foot forward, and jumbled back immediately as mutable gun shot's were fired. Kisara covered her head with her hands as debris came flying their way, and Seto covered his eyes. Soon, the firing stopped, leaving only smoke left. Rwet smirked.

"Yup, I thought there was some sorta security here…" his eyes narrowed though. Seto and Kisara walked up behind him.

"What's wrong Rwet?" Kisara asked. Rwet opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shook his head.

"It's nothing, nothing. Now, Seto!" he turned to the taller one. "Where to now?" he asked. Seto looked down at the map.

"Down this corridor and another right. Then we go down there for a ways. We have about a mile or so in corridors till we might get to the room Shwt is in…" he pointed to one room. "Elan found him there. I'll tell you once we come upon it." Rwet smiled and ran forward more.

"Common, we have to go faster you two!" he grinned, his canine teeth suddenly seeming sharper. Seto saw this change and faltered his running.

"Rwet…" he started. The boy stopped and turned. "What exactly…will happen in 28 hours?" Rwet looked to the ground.

"I…I really don't know…" he whispered. "I…I think…that…" he stopped and shook his head again, his hands clutching into fists. "I don't know!" Seto and Kisara walked up to him. Kisara wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Sorry Rwet, we know this is hard," she said soothingly. Rwet nodded slowly, tears of fear threatening to fall down his cheeks. Seto also patted Rwet's shoulder.

"You got to be strong Rwet," he said, eyes softening. "be strong for us, be strong for your dark." Rwet pulled away from Kisara and nodded, turning back toward the hallways, he ran forward.

After running, for what seemed an eternity. Dodging all the traps set up all around the area and trying to just get past everything. They finally…were near where Shwt was hidden. Though, no matter how close they got to the room he was supposedly 'kept' in, Rwet never sensed him. They were now only two hallways away. They color of these corridors were exact opposite of when they came in. At those beginning ones, they were pearly white, and now had taken on a dark, dank aura. You could see the piping on the ceiling and hear every drip. As they turned on the last turn, the ceiling suddenly bean to become more kept and not as dank. They slowed their pace and they came nearer and nearer. Rwet's pace suddenly slowed more as they got even closer. Seto looked back.

"Rwet?" he asked. They boy shook his head.

"Something's not right!" he yelled. "I can't sense him at all! If he should be right in there, I should be able to sense his presence!" Seto walked back to him.

"They might be blocking it Rwet. Common, lets open the door and go inside to see ok?" Rwet nodded slowly and walked to the door. Looking up at it, he shakily held up his hand and placed it on the cool steel of the door. Suddenly, large bursts of unknown emotions and pain rammed into his mind. Rwet doubled back, staring at the door, as it a foreign object. Then running back forward and ramming the door open. It sprung open, and hit the wall, making a large cracking sound. Rwet could sense it now. He could feel the power of his dark crawling over his skin. Entering the room slowly, he was finally able to look around…and gasp. It looked like a lab of some sort. Or some control room at least. Computers were everywhere, wires as well. The room was lit lightly in a greenish glow. Rwet, not yet eyeing the light source, looked over in the area of the computers to notice something…

They were all empty…

Rwet ran forward, looking around for any sign of life. Whipping around to looking behind himself, he stopped. His eyes widened, and his arms feel limply to his side. Kisara and Seto ran up to the computers and then looked up, and they gasped as well. The greenish tint that now tainted this room was coming from, what seemed to be a large experiment specimen. A young naked man drifted, in what seemed to be water in a large glass cylinder. Large, enormous leathery wings enveloped his sides and back. It was nearly as long as his fetal positioned body, or longer. Long slender arms were wrapped around a bonny body and thin, petite legs. His skin was slightly tanish, but seemed washed pale from the strange liquid. Under his eyes, were lines that looked to be like whiskers of a cat; but they also looked to be scarish. Other scars lined his body, from a couple on his face and arms, to all on his legs. His ear's seemed to be pointed like a demons would. And his blonde bangs drifted along his face, as bits of crimson and coal black strands brushed up against his shoulder and neck. As well, his eyes were not open, but seemed to be in a deep slumber, almost dead looking but not quite. A mask like contraption was over his mouth and nose to keep him breathing. Also, chains were wrapped around his body as well. A large, medal cuff was clamped his thinned neck, and chained cuffs were also attached to his ankles and wrists. Some different IVs were stuck through his arms, as were many other wires and tubes. Rwet stared on, recognizing the face of his dark.

"SHWT!" he screamed, tears already running down his cheeks, as he ran forward to bang on the glass.

-Shwt Shwt! Please! Answer me please! SHWT- Rwet screamed through the link. He felt no response, and his dark made no notion that he was spoken to. His eyes still closed, breathing regular and not twitching at all at the screaming in his head. Rwet's eyes became frantic as he banged on the glass again.

"Shwt why can't you hear me!" he screamed. "Wake up WAKE UP!" he screamed again, his voice already going horse. Seto and Kisara came running up behind him.

"…Rwet…" Kisara started softly. "H-he won't be able to hear you…" Rwet whipped around to face her.

"W-w-why not…?" he asked. Kisara walked up to the lone dark.

"He must have been drugged…as I thought, but I never knew they would go to such extents…" she whispered. Rwet's body shook slightly from his tears. Total ignoring her comment, he whipped around and began banging on the glass one again, screaming out his others name. Kisara also felt her heart clench as she watched Rwet, with his desperate pleas to have his dark awoken. Kisara leaned on Seto, as the other wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel so sorry for him…" she whispered, as they looked on at the lost lover. Seto nodded.

"I wish this was different…to meat them happily…not like this," he said slowly. Kisara nodded. They were in silence, the only noise the banging of Rwet's fists on glass. Kisara looked up at Seto.

"Seto…his appearance…how in the world did he get wings…?" Seto looked down at her.

"I don't know…it must be another trait of them that me might have not seen before," he whispered in answer. Kisara nodded, then suddenly, guns shots were heard from outside the room. Rwet immediately stopped, whipping around to face the door, eyes red from the tears that now slide down his face. Kisara drew away from Seto, and turned toward the door. Slowly, a shadow fell in the doorway, and a young man stepped though. Kisara and Seto gasped.

"M-Mr. Okusaki…" she whispered in awe and fear. The other grinned, dark non-caring eyes glittering in the green light.

"Well…look what the cat dragged in…" he muttered, swirling his hat in his hand. "Kisara, Seto and…oh my…" his eyes fell on Rwet. "The light to this fateful dark…oh what a wondrous day!" Rwet growled at him.

"What did you do…" he whispered icily, eyes narrowing and the silver glint intensifying. "What the hell did you do?" he screamed, fists clenching. Okusaki laughed.

"What do you think?" he bellowed back. "This man has the power to destroy people and cities! You think I would not look into someone so strong? HAH!" Rwet glared.

"And…what will you do when all his power is gone…?" he whispered. The man smirked.

"Kill him and move one to the next person on my list…you…" he laughed after this. Kisara and Seto stared on, but decided that enough was enough.

"You can't take him!" Kisara yelled. "We will get Shwt out of here and Rwet!" Okusuki's smiled fell. He held up his fingers and snapped. Out of no where, their arms and ankles were tied by guards and fell to the ground. Many appeared around Rwet, and grabbed a hold of him. Rwet screamed and fought against him, but couldn't get free. Okusuki walked up to the boy. He placed a gloved hand on his chin.

"Well well…you're putting almost as much as a fight as Shwt over there…" he pointed to the unconsciousness one behind them. "But…you are so much more fragile aren't you?" Rwet bared his fangs and lashed out at him. As before, Okusuki pulled back before he was bitten.

"You are such a little bastard you know that…" he muttered, then smiled. "Oh…yes I found you other group member…" he snapped his fingers. Two more guards came in from the doorway, Elan in their arms. She did not fight that much but stayed in their grasp. Okusuki smirked.

"She decided…to work for us now, right dear…?" he asked. The girl nodded. Kisara and Seto stared.

"Elan?" Seto screamed. "So this was all a set up? Is that really Shwt?" Rwet stepped in.

"It's really him Seto…but it seemed they knew we would be here…" his gaze lifted to Elan. "Can you say why…?" he asked. Elan looked to the floor.

"They would have killed me…" she whispered. "A-and if I did it…they would pay me more to. So I took it." Kisara's eyes narrowed to a deep sapphire.

"You did this all for money?" she screamed. "You have no feeling for anyone! Elan, do you know what you simple action has done?" she screamed again. Elan then smirked.

"Mr. Okusuki told me they were gona kill everyone…their the evil ones you guys…not us." Kisara shook her head.

"Your blinded by his lies Elan!" she cried loudly. "Lies!" Okusuki then snapped his fingers.

"Bring the boy to the same place we brought Shwt to…" he whispered. The guards nodded, talking out a nettle from a case and then made sure that no oxygen was in it by squirting some out. Then brought it to Rwet's shoulder and pricked his skin, injecting a strange red liquid into him. Rwet winced, closing his eyes. But then the drug started to take effect. His vision slowly began to blur and deform in front of him. His eyes rolled back into his head, and everything slowly turned black as the young light fell to the ground in faint. Kisara stared.

"What did you do Okusuki?" she yelled. "What will that do to him?" The man laughed, as the guards placed Rwet on their shoulders and walked out of the room.

"I don't know…the drug reacts differently with different people so…" his inhuman grin widened. "I don't know…." He turned to the guards that were holding them. "Knock them out and bring them to a cell or something, just get them out of my site!" they bowed, hitting bother Kisara and Seto in the back of the head, then dragging them out of the room. Okusuki finally looked over at Shwt.

"Looks like my bait worked well…as did I not have to give up all the power that he possessed to get them here…" He laughed, and turned.

"Soon my friend…you little light and you will be gone forever!" his laughed heightened and grew louder as he exited the lab, and closing the door loudly behind him.

Large eyes slowly opened, blinking slightly, adjusting to the bright light. Sitting up, he ground in pain, as his muscles were very stiff.

'_D-damn…' _he muttered. _'What the hell happened…Shwt!' _He bolted up straight, and looked around this new room.

"W-Where am I?" he asked himself. All the walls were deep silver, and there was nothing here, unless it was the steel door. Rwet walked forward then smelled something. Getting down on the floor, he sniffed it.

'…_Blood?' _He thought. Lifting his head up, he came upon a puddle of dried blood. Rwet approached it cautiously and then sniffed it. His head suddenly jerked back in surprise and fear.

"This is Shwt's blood!" he yelled. "T-Then Shwt was in here before…but…" he placed his finger on the pool and wiped it across.

"Dry…" he mummered. "That means he was here a long time ago…so he must have been in that damn lab for hours now…wait, how long have I been knocked out?" He looked down at the watch of his. He gasped.

"Three hours more!" he screamed. "NO, were running out of time!" he yelled, the noticed something. His watch said a different date…and that meant…

"Oh god…" Rwet whispered. "7 PM…we only have four hours left…!" he suddenly rammed a fist into the floor. "DAMNIT! What the hell can I do in four hours…." He looked down at his hands and gasped. Bringing themup near his face, he stared.His nails had already hardened and lengthened like claws, and his skin has also paled more than it was beforehand. Rwet looked behind himself, and saw no wings. Sighing with relief, he touched his face, feeling the scar like whiskers under his eyes. Reaching up to his ears, he also felt that they were pointed too. He clenched his teeth.

"Almost done…but why so soon…" he muttered. "At least my wings haven't started coming in yet…" he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

'…_Shwt…' _he thought, tears in his eyes. _'How could this have all happened…' _he looked down at his hands.

"In the condition I'm in…I can never rescue him. But…but if I transform all the way…maybe I can…" He clenched his fists, as tears fell upon them.

"I can feel that the shadows want me to go faster…because Shwt has somehow…" he looked around. "The real thing that I'm wondering is…how he is all the way through. And a day early too…?" He banged his fist on the ground. "They must have quickened the process! SHIT!" he cried, hitting the floor again. His eyes opened, as tears ran down his cheeks. "…And…and since he's already gone through…I have to as well…" he looked up. "Gods…once this is over…let this never happen again…" he prayed. Standing up, he began to concentrate on the deep magic hidden within him, and forcing it out. At first, he just couldn't grip it. Reaching out and just not there yet. Finally he reached out enough and grasped it. Light shrouded all around his body as the whole room became lightened. Rwet screamed, as with the light came sudden deep pain. But as soon as it came, it diminished, leaving the light feeling warm and yet cool on Rwet's skin. They boy sighed as bright feathery wings sprouted from his back and folded down upon him. Slowly the light diminished, leaving a glowing one standing in the middle of a dull room. His eyes opened exposing glowing silver irises and pupils the size of slits. His wings opened, reveling a deep white glow. He stretched the extra limbs he now acquired, and turned his head to the door. Flapping his wings furiously, he rose off the ground and shot forward toward the door. Hitting it like a bird into a closed window he screeched in protest as his attack made no dent. Growling, baring his now pointed teeth, he settled down so his was on all fours. Glaring at the door, he growled again. Rising up slightly, he opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing screech that echoed all around the room. Closing his mouth he waited. Not hearing and return to his call, he narrowed his now demonic eyes and called out again. Now highing the pitch so that it was too high for mer mortal ears to hear. Closing his mouth again, he sat up and redness to strike the door again. Now, that he was putting all his magic and power into the strike, the door flew off the hinges that attached to the wall. Coming out into the hall, he whipped his head from side to side. They let out the call again, making it higher and higher. Now out of the small room, the ear-piercing screech traveled farther. Rwet growled again, as he heard no response to his call again. Flapping his wings one more; he took flight and shot down the hall.

An observant in the lab was typing in some last minute information before he took his break. Wiping sweat off his brow, he finished with the calculations and turned the monitor off. Looking up at the sleeping one, he smirked.

"How can someone like this be dangerous?" he laughed to himself, as he turned around. "Everyone is so afraid of a sleeping man, god!" He came to the door to open it, when he suddenly heard a beeping on his mini palm computer. Looking down at it, he saw a reading that was high above normal. Whipping back around, he saw the one in the case was now twitching and claws extracting from his shortened nails.

And crimson eyes snapped open.

**DMYY-** OMG TO WROTE THIS IN TWO DAYS :) I feel to happy! Strange twist eh? You like? Please REVIEW!


	14. Return

**DMYY-** Thank you all for the reviews:) Glad you like it…and maybe some of you don't but on well. Hope you like this chappie! PLEASE R&R! Also, sorry for late update XD 

Yami to Hikari-

Hikari to Yami-

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 14- Return**

(Preview from last chappie)

An observant in the lab was typing in some last minute information before he took his break. Wiping sweat off his brow, he finished with the calculations and turned the monitor off. Looking up at the sleeping one, he smirked.

"How can someone like this be dangerous?" he laughed to himself, as he turned around. "Everyone is so afraid of a sleeping man, god!" He came to the door to open it, when he suddenly heard a beeping on his mini palm computer. Looking down at it, he saw a reading that was high above normal. Whipping back around, he saw the one in the cylinder of water was now twitching as long claws extracting from his shortened nails.

And crimson eyes snapped open.

(Continuation)

The man, breaths coming short and sweat lathering on his brow, took a step back in surprise as the sleeping dark came to life. Shwt's eyes opened to reveal a deep, bloody crimson, and pupil's mere slits like his light counterparts were. His wings that once folded by his side were now beating franticly against the side glass. His grown nails scratched the inside of the glass, trying to get out. The scientist dropped his small computer, frozen in place. Shwt finally opened his mouth and let out and angry sound that seemed mixed between a screech and roar. His head flayed from side to side, trying to get ride of the foreign thing on his face and large chan that was around his neck. Straining his neck forward, he jerked it about, but not doing any good. Screeching again, he began banging on the glass with his legs and wings. Suddenly, a crack appeared. Until now, the man frozen across the room couldn't hear the loud calls from the dark, but that small crack began to widen; as did the screeches. Shwt kicked it more, until a hole was now created. Seeing the water start to slide away through the hole, the demonic dark hit every area around the opening, hopping to make it bigger. As predicted, more water rushed out and suddenly the glass feel apart in little pieces on the ground. Now feeling the gravity of the earth, Shwt's wait pulled him downs ward, almost hanging him by the medal cuff. His wings began to beat though, as he rose up more and suddenly shot forward, attempting to ride his body of the annoying chains. Screeching again, he beat his wings furiously to try and shoot forward. Clutching his clawed hands into fists, he pulled on the chains that were on his wrists. Straining his back in an arc and yanked them forward. There was a sudden snapping sound as the chains came lose. Shwt grinned, and moved his claws up to his neck (and grasping it) quickly wrenched the annoying piece off his neck. Flapping his wings even faster, he managed to now pull his ankles out of their silver prison. He was free. Now unattached of all that, he flew forward slightly, then fell to the ground in exhaustion. The man in front of him, that he had not noticed yet, stood frozen in place still, sweat pouring down his face, and his mouth open in a silent scream. Shwt, finally regaining some strength, stood up on all fours and finally looked up to see the shivering one in front of him. The scientist slowly backed away from the demon, but Shwt caught it. Eyes catching on a dark glint, his wings beat wildly as he shot forward toward the innocent man. Finally finding his footing, the mortal high tailed and ran. Shwt, narrowing his eyes, and leaping forward fell onto the being, pinning him to the ground. Barring his now longed fangs, he bit into the flesh that was the man's neck. The other screamed, but Shwt noticed nothing. Ripping the skin apart, his demonic self fully growing at the site of freshly spilt blood all around him. Extracting his claws into the man's skin, he ripped apart the rest of him until all was left was an unidentifiable bloody heap on the ground.

Scene change

Kisara's eyes slowly opened to a dank lightly colored room. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"God…damn guards…" she muttered, then she suddenly stilled. "Rwet…oh my god…what's happened to him?" she whispered to herself, looking down. "They knocked him out with some kind of drug…" she muttered. Then sighing she looked around the room, to spot another being in here. "Seto?" she yelled, running over to him. The other was face down on the floor; his eyes still closed. Kisara rolled him over and touched his face.

"He's still out cold…" she muttered. Placing her lover in her lap she just sat. Not moving, just waiting for her lover to awake. She absently pet the others hair, just to give her something to center her attention on as the minutes began to drag by. Soon, Kisara's eyes began to droop in weariness. Just as here head was bobbing into sleep, the being below her began to stir. Seto opened his eyes to see Kisara, falling asleep above him.

"Kisara…?" he asked, trying to sit up. He rubbed the back of his neck. "God, my neck kills!" Kisara smiled.

"Glad your awake!" she said happily. The other smiled back, but it soon disappeared.

"Hey…where did they take Rwet…?" he asked. Kisara shook her head in not knowing.

"I don't really know…" she muttered. That sat in silence until a loud screeching sound broke both of them out of their thoughts. Kisara whipped around toward the door.

"Wh-what was that…?" she whispered. Seto shook his head.

"I don't know…" he walked up to the door and pushed. "Locked…" he mummered. He then kicked it with his legs.

"Common damn door…open!" and suddenly, the door did fly off, but not the way Seto was kicking it. It flew off the hinges toward him. Shirking in fear, he leaped to the side, the medal door just grazing his skin. He looked over to where the door was, to see that a body lay atop it. Face palled, he looked out through the doorway slowly. As his vision just got around the corner, a white feather brushed up against his face as it floated to the ground. Seto slowly picked it up and rubbed his fingers over it.

'_This isn't any ordinary feather…' _he though to himself, then the crunching of shoes in front of him knocked his out of this pervious thought. Looking up, he couldn't help but stare. The man had wings, that seemed to have been snow white, but were now tainted red by the blood of the mortals behind him. His hair was a silver color, as were his eyes. His claws were hardened and covered with the deep red liquid. Seto scooted back in fear.

"R-R-Rwet…" he whispered shakily. Kisara was behind him, clutching Seto's shoulders.

"S-se-eto…" she swallowed the fearful lump in her throat. "W-what's…happened to him…?" Seto shook hi head.

"I-I don't…know…" The other took a step forward toward them, fangs and claws extending. The couple scooted back.

"Rwet stop!" Kisara screamed. Either the other didn't care for them, or he was now too far into the light along with all his sanity. His eyes flashed, as he opened his mouth, fangs extending more, almost past the line of his lips. Seto stared in fear as the predator advanced toward him. Rwet advanced more, but then he suddenly stopped (eyes wide) and craned his neck toward the entrance. Kisara and Seto looked on at the other, as his body stilled, as if listening to something. Then, from beyond the doorway a loud call was heard. The demon whipped around and screeched back in answering. And to his answering call, was another coming in answer to that. Wings flapping furiously, his body was lifted off the ground, and he shot out of the room and down toward where the other scream was heard. Taking a second to take in a breath, Kisara and Seto slowly stood up. The woman looked up at Seto.

"Do you think this is what they meant…?" she whispered. Seto nodded.

"Yes…when the past Yugi came up from within Rwet he told us of some sorta demon. I think this is what he was talking about…." Seto said. They walked out to the doorway, to see guards, dead and ripped to shreds all around them. Kisara covered her eyes and looked away, as Seto covered his mouth slightly. Not wanting to stay around there anymore, they ran down the way that they saw Rwet turn on.

Rwet had shot around the corner of the hallway, feeling the presence of his other become stronger and stronger. He finally made a sharp turn around one more corner and he stopped. Settling down on his feet, he looked around. Now, he let out a soft call, not like the one before that sounded panicked and fear stricken; but one that showed sorrow and worry. Unlike before, no one answered. The beast folded its wings on his back and walked forward. He came to the doorway of the lab and walked in. The smell of his dark was true, and hung heavily throughout the area. Rwet sniffed the air, and turned fully around to walk out. Shwt had been here, and for some reason left. Just as he exited the lab, a screech rang out through the halls from beyond this area. Rwet whipped to the right, his wing's expanding. The call was of pain now. Rwet growled, his blood boiling. Whoever made his dark hurt will pay more dearly then they ever imagined. Narrowing his eyes, his flapped his wings and lifted off the ground and shot down the hall again. He turned the corner and stopped. His dark was here, yes, but the damned ones had already captured him. Another chain was wrapped around Shwt's neck, and his ankles and wrists were tied again. Shwt screamed and frayed about in attempting to get out of the others grasp. Rwet growled at them and let out an angry shriek, shooting forward like a bullet and pushing the one who had a hold of his dark onto the ground. Immediately, as he felt slack to the chains, Shwt stood and yanked the annoying medals off of his body. Turning, his eyes met with the light. Rwet smiled the true; sane smile that's been set a hold of his lips in many hours. The darkness stood up straight and walked up to his light. The other flapped his white wings, and flew into his other's arms, nearly knocking him over. The dark one wrapped his arms around his light, burring his face into the white-feathered shoulders. Rwet mewed in delight as he felt his dark again, to have his dark see him now. Pulling away, Rwet smiled up at his dark brightly, the demonic glow in both of their eyes gone. Replaced now by only the glow of happiness. Shwt began nuzzling his lights check and going down to his neck to lightly nip it with his longed fangs. Rwet made another mewing like sound at his dark's touch and clutching the other's shoulders tightly, not wanting to let go of his dark ever again. Shwt made a deep chuckling sound in the back of his throat at his lights contentment. Suddenly, footsteps from behind them, lead to draw the two apart to look. Kisara and Seto had run up to where they were, then stopped. Shwt had looked back at them, the hellish glow in his eyes coming back. Seto swallowed the large lump of fear in his throat and spoke.

"Shwt…Rwet stop…" he said slowly. "Just stop. Your both free, can't you see that?" he asked both of them. They stared back at him, face unemotional. Seto swallowed again.

'_Its…it's like when we first met them. They didn't answer us and were right on the edge of killing us…but then they actually had sense and sanity…now that's all gone,' _Seto thought fearfully. Kisara was behind him, clutching the sleeve of his shirt.

"Seto…I don't think we'll be able to do anything. They only listen to the other…were not like them," she whispered. "We aren't a hikari or yami…how will we get through to them…?" Seto shook his head unknowing.

"I don't know Kisara…" he whispered back. Shwt fully turned toward them, his fangs extending from his mouth and eyes beginning to glow. Seto gulped, and the other started coming closer, making sure his light was behind him. Seto looked at Rwet. The boy had his hands clutching Shwt's shoulders and he was growling slightly at them. Shwt also, kept a strong hold of Rwet as well, his arm extended so that no one could get to him. Seto was going to swallow, but noticed that his mouth was now dry. He took another step back, to now hit something. Turning ever so slowly, he was met face to face with one man.

"Hello there Mr. Kaiba…" he whispered, whitened teeth showing in a demonic smile. Seto gasped, and jumped away from the black eyes man, to run right into Shwt. Shwt reached out to Seto, snatching his sleeve with his claws and throwing the both of them behind him. Seto hit the floor, and managed to hang onto Kisara so she didn't hit as the ground as hard. She looked up to see Rwet and Shwt standing above them, growling at the other. Okusuki grinned. (A/N- Yes yes…he's still alive -) Both Rwet and Shwt narrowed their eyes and anger. Okusuki just shook the glares off.

"You two look so happy!" he chirped. "Have you liked my service?" Rwet flapped his wings and shot forward, but Shwt caught his arm before he could go any further. The dark pulled him back and behind him and gave him a look that said 'stay behind me'. Rwet growled slightly in protest, but Shwt glared at him harshly. The light, giving in, nodded his head sorrowfully and looked to the ground. Shwt, sighing unhappily, reached over to nuzzle his light's hand. Rwet moved to his dark and buried his face into Shwt's neck. Shwt grinned and nipped it slightly, then turned back to Okusuki. The dark eyed one laughed.

"How do you two do it? You are hells demons, yet you know love!" his laughter continued. "It makes no sense!" Shwt opened his mouth and let out a shriek in protest to him, wings beating faster in motion to lift him off the ground. He let out a final shriek and launched forward. Okusuki grinned, and step sided quickly to avoid the demons attack. Shwt grinned, and flew to the wall; planting his feet down on the medal and launching forward at a greater speed. His mouth widened as he neared his pray, and fangs extended to their full extant. His claws hardened as he sunk them into the man's arm and bit into his neck. Okusuki screamed in pain, not expecting the move that the demon played. A smirk formed on Shwt's lips as he arched up and ripped the skin away that was of his neck. Okusuki fell back, teeth grinding against each other. Then he grinned.

"Exactly…" he muttered. Shwt, now safely back on the ground, glared at him. The other just laughed. "Everything! Going just as planed!" he yelled happily. "All is falling exactly into place!" Kisara and Seto stared on as the man laughed to his death. "You think I am really head for all this?" he asked, blood splurging up in his mouth. "Ha! Well to hell for all of you! You want to see the real, true person controlling this whole thing, well you're gonna have to look for him! Cuz he's here…" the laughter turned into insane chuckling. "Y-your all…" he chuckled. "Going to die at his hands…revenge…Revenge…REVENGE!" he laughed. Laughed until the blood clogged his throat and he then coughed to his death. Okusuki fell to the ground in a bloody heap, his face still showing the essence of insanity and laughter. Shwt kicked the heap, and then turned back to his hikari. Rwet smiled happily, running forward and jumping into his lover's arms. His wings beating furiously to keep his body up in the air and out of happiness. He wrapped his arms around his dark's shoulders and hugged him with all the love he had inside of him. Shwt smiled and nuzzled his other's hair, closing his eyes in contentment. He then opened his eyes, to gaze loving at Rwet. Kisara and Seto both gasped. Seto stood slowly, still staring.

'_His eyes…his eyes are…they're back to normal!' _He thought excitedly in his mind. Rwet had now also opened his eyes, for them to no longer be silver, but back to their pure violet color. Kisara, to afraid to move, just stared on as the men turned to look at them. Rwet let go of Shwt and turned in the other's embrace.

"Thanks you two," he said softly. "You have helped us so much." He smile increased. "I wish we could repay you both in some way for helping us." Kisara, trying to get used to them talking with such reasoning. She swallowed.

"You guys…are already…normal again?" she whispered in disbelief. Rwet shook his head.

"We sill have wings, claws and fangs Kisara…how are we back to normal?" he laughed. "The reversing of it all goes in the opposite way of when we transform. When we come into this form, it's the body that evolves first, then the mind. But gong back, it's the mind first then the body," he explained to them. "Were in the vulnerable stage of it now, so we should get somewhere safe for awhile." He turned to Shwt. "How you felling koi?" he asked. The other sighed, looking down at the new scars lining his body.

"Well, I've been better," he muttered. He looked up at Kisara and Seto. "You guys have horrible taste in jobs!" he yelled. "What ever happened to the lovely Kaiba Corp Seto?" he yelled. Seto was about to shrug then stopped.

"What?" he yelled, his eyes wide. "H-how did you know about…" he stopped. Both boys grinned.

"We what?" Rwet asked innocently. "Do you know, _Yami_?" he asked the other, emphasizing the name. Shwt…or Yami raised a hand to his chin.

"Well _Yugi_ I really do not know…" his smirk grew. Kisara and Seto's mouths dropped to the ground.

"You both remember?" they screaming at the same time. Yami laughed.

"Didn't Yugi tell you anything?" he said. The light laughed as well.

"Koi, I told them a bit, not all. I only said vague stuff. I didn't have enough time to go into detail," he said to the other. He then turned to Kisara and Seto. "Yes, the whole procedure of our magic to go out like this, was to retrieve us from the depths of the shadow realm," he said, smiling. "So now…I guess you could say…were back."

**DMYY-** is this to cliche? Really, is it? I'm thinking it really really is –cries- I can't tell! Also, sorry for the late update and really REALLY BAD ENDING! ;-; I wish I could have done better but alas I couldn't…anyway, please review! PLEASE! O.O I need at least five reviews? Pretty please –begs- pleeeeasse!


End file.
